Byakuya's Chronicles
by Kuchiki Isabel
Summary: What happened in those lost years of Byakuya? How he became a spoiled noble and that was what made him so cold? His first love and the love of his life? Let's see if I can answer those questions in my first Fanfic ... *ByaRuki* of course! Rating: It will change as the story goes on R&R CHAPTER 7 UPDATED
1. Prologue

**I don´t own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just take some of his characters to satisfy my wishes of Byaruki!**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

That January 31 was not like other days.

Something trascendental happened. A prince was born, son of the heir of the Kuchiki Clan, son of Kuchiki Sojun the lieutenant of the Sixth Division, and grandson of Kuchiki Ginrei Captain of the Sixth Division.

That was exceptional, not just because births in Soul Society are something than happen once in a few hundred years, it was because in his little head rested the future of his family. He was destined head of his clan, he is in the second succesion place after his father, is destined to leave a mark in the Soul Society history.

In the moment of his birth everybody notice than he wasn't just another noble, because he possessed an enormous amount of reiatsu for such a little be, something than his grandfather make his own son to notice.

"Can you feel it Sojun?, I never knew of a new born with such power in the moment of his birth, even more than I felt when you were born"- Said Ginrei with the calm expresion in his face but unable of hide the amazement and pride in his voice.

"Yes father, I notice; my son will be the most powerfull leader than our clan has had"- Answered Sojun with an imperceptible smile to his father.

The Kuchiki manor, a sumptuous place was generally in an unbreakable calm was now spilling over happines, in their way of course. Being one of the richest noble families wtih the higgest rank and also the most rich anybody will think there was a great celebration with the house threw out by the window, but there wasn't. The Kuchiki Clan is not only everithing above, is also the most conservative and strict clan in whole Seireitei, so they just received all the congratulations and expensive presents for the new family member than were sent from the other clans, the Gotei 13 Captains and the Central 46.

The little boy was named Byakuya wich means "White Night", making reference to his pale skin and amazing silver gray eyes, a name very apropiate for him given his looks.

In the moment of his birth he was destined to be the 29th head of his clan succeding his father in the title, who was destines to succed his own father ass leader, but because twist of fate... that was not going to happen, life had a different path prepared to him a very different one than his father, grandfather and clan elders waited...

His name is **Kuchiki Byakuya** and in this is the begining of his history.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

_**A/N Please leave your review, this story is originally written in spanish by me, I already have the Chapter 1 published and will do the same in english as soon as I can. Chapter 2 in the oven!**_

_**Also forgive my grammar mistakes *bows apologetically* n_n**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bleach is not mine, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just took some characters to satiate my desire to Byaruki! **_

_**R & R **_

_**Enjoy!**_

The legends never die, and the history of Soul Society has seen the life of a remarkable man, his exploits, cool personality and aristocratic life has been surrounded by an aura of myth and legend.

His life, mysterious and quiet but intense; their deeds, more characteristic of an epic hero, which led him to be considered the most inflexible and honorable Captain around the Gotei 13; all contributed to making it a sort of tragic hero, where myth and reality are confused.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the always cold and indifferent Captain of the Sixth Squad of the Gotei 13, the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, Guardian of the history of Soul Society, the figure who embodies the values and ferrous model spotless reputation ... but we do not get ahead of events.

We will travel to the past few decades we have gone cover to really understand why his personality.

Have you ever ever wondered what it means to be born into a noble family?, Have you ever wanted wanted that? Certainly if you had the answer to the first question would respond automatically no to the second.

Being born into a family of the highest class means having many privileges, but also many limitations. One would think that being born into one of the wealthiest families of the Soul Society Byakuya Kuchiki's life was happy all the time, but be surprised to learn that it was not.

He, like other nobles, was raised by servants and carefully educated by the best tutors.

He received from the finest delicacies cot available for someone in his position and any material thing he wanted was only available to an order.

The marriage of his parents, like the vast majority of the nobles, was a marriage of convenience arranged for purely political purposes. His mother was a woman of noble birth, beautiful, dark hair and big blue eyes, dignified and always concerned about her appearance as expected for the Lady of the Kuchiki house.

She was not always a loving mother but that did not mean she was the lookout and loved his son, the detachment she had for him was simply due to the custom and traditions of the aristocracy.

Women within the nobility are not responsible for the care of their children, they are rather seen as a representative element of power and solvency of the clan and have to be dressed in the finest fabrics and jewelry that the Clan can afford.

Byakuya kept no many memories of his mother, as her sudden illness and premature death led him away from her side at an early age.

Not so with his father of who he is the spitting image. His father shared with Byakuya the same eye color and abundant black hair.

It was he who first assigned him the mentors and who often scolded him for his behavior towards them.

Sojun Kuchiki was sitting in the library of the Kuchiki manor perusing some paperwork related to his role as Lieutenant of the Sixth Division when the door slid open, revealing his father standing in the doorway of the room.

_-Sojun, Byakuya's etiquette tutor has become to me and said than your son behaves like he just want to do the opposite that he should just to make him angry"-_ said Ginrei Kuchiki to his son in a tone that showed his anger and disapproval at Byakuya's behavior, a tone than demanded of Sojun a rebuke to his son.

_-I will talk to him to make him change his behavior- _Sojun replied with a look of weariness to his father.

Sojun hoped than his father would understand that raising a child was not within his duties, that was something that belonged to his late wife and was therefore a task that he had never been instructed to.

He rose from his seat and went to where he knew his son would be found.

After a few meters into the garden, he found Byakuya standing on the bridge over the koi pond throwing pebbles into the water.

-_ Byakuya -_ he exclaimed in a stern tone

_- Oto-sama -_ Byakuya replied with gesture and tone of concern to know that his father would reprimand him for his behavior during the afternoon class with the boring and repetitive etiquette tutor, plus it probably would also be for disturbing the finest koi fishes in the pond that were raised in the mansion for generations.

Byakuya was already developed, but had nearly 50 years, the truth is that his appearance was of a boy of just 15, his height was not negligible, although it was still lower than his father and grandfather, his eyes were like the first day, silver gray and framed by thick lashes as black as his hair that came at time just a little below his shoulder blades and was pulled back into a ponytail that left his shoulders clear.

_-Your grandfather has told me that you keep your predisposition to contradict the etiquette instructor, you must learn from him what I tell you, one day you will wear the kenseikan as leader of the family and must learn how to behave as such -_ his father's words only served to increase the anger of the young Kuchiki.

_"But oto-sama! That man is of lower rank than me, so he is bound to obey as the rest of the servants, a man like him could never tell the next head of the Clan how to directe or ..."_- Byakuya would continue his outburst with which he aimed to dismiss the charges that had reached the ears of his father when suddenly a warning flash of reiatsu interrupted him ...

_-"So if we are going to go the way of hierarchies, allow me to remember you this, here I am superior to you and you must obey. If I say pay attention to your guardians, your duty is to obey. The fact of being well-born not mean you already know how to do so. A noble should know how to behave in front of the rest of the people, should know how to behave with the serfdom, firmly but within the parameters of respect. Each of those working inside the mansion, businesses or even in the Sixth Division, plays an important part for us to remain the most respected and wealthy clan"._

His father's words echoed in his head, so far Byakuya had only thought about the role of others before him, but now he had remembered his duty.

Seeing the look of his child, Sojun could see that his words had taken effect and continued.

_"Now tell me why you don't want your etiquette classes?_ _Other tutors have no complaints about your behavior they say that you have expressed and outstanding in the subjects they teach you. What do you dislike about this course of study?"-_ He was trying to get closer to his child and guide him without being cold.

_-"Oto-sama, if I am to be honest, I think the etiquette classes are a waste of time, my manners are excellent and do not need further instruction on the subject. Also I think I'm in the right age to start being trained by you and Oji-sama in my duties as future Shinigami"-_

_"This will not be easy,"_ Sojun thought.

_-"As the next head of this clan, you can not afford to make a fool of your father, grandfather and ancestors. These classes are not just for you to know how to behave, there are also for you to learn to speak fluently with ease and respect when interacting with other clans; As for your training to be a shinigami, I am the one who will say when you're old enough to start training and I have decided that while your behavior towards your sensei does not change and you learn everything about his subject, the start of your training is off discussion". _

Byakuya could feel a surge of blood to his head, so hot and was running through his body because of the anger that caused him the words of his father, if he had jumped into the koi pond, fish would get cook right there.

Meanwhile Sojun was satisfied, the state could realize that her son was, but weighed if he could not change his behavior so far, at least that will motivate him to be more applied using the postpone of his training as a means to coerce discipline.

_-"But Oto-sama..."_ - That was all Byakuya could say, before he could reply Sojun turned and headed back to the library to continue his duties and for his child to ponder his words.

_"I must find a way to make him understand that the honor and duty are our flagship values and to be the leader of this house not only needs to be born in the line of succession, it also needs to learn to control emotions, find out family business and develop as shinigami, but how I'll make it? " _He tought

With a soft sigh he thought they did lack in a moment his mother and his wife to help him guide his child. He already had too many duties and Byakuya's attitude did not help. He extended his hand and slipped the library door and entered.

Meanwhile in the gardens, Byakuya started walking to calm his temper.

It was a spring night, warm but not too much and the gardens gleamed in the moonlight, the pink cherry trees were beginning to turn gray from lack of light but the scent was still emanating from the flowers and perfumed the surroundings, the mood was at times relaxing Byakuya.

His mind was clouded and less feeling of helplessness that had left his father as he scolded.

His mind could only spend a feeling of helplessness at the apparent injustice. Yes, it was. He felt humiliated.

Since he could remember all the people had made big deal with the great force that resided within him, although not compared with his father or grandfather but for a boy of his age was quite a bit.

_-"Why should I keep wasting time with classes in the evenings when I should be training? I have not even brandished a wooden sword! How am I supposed to take my place in the Gotei 13 as necessary if they are not training me for that? "_

Thosewere the questions that floated through his mind as he breathed deeply.

_-"I have no other choice, I'll have to stick with those ridiculous classes to satisfy Oto-sama if I don't will never start training and get my zampakutou." _

He sighed with resignation and sat under one of the sakura trees, watching the garden environment had helped him to calm, then he decided to take regular walks hereinafter the same place to clear his and relax his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rukongai ...

A petite young shabbiness walks the streets of 78 ° Inuzuri district with a small bundle in his hands, lurching from side to side due to fatigue, is looking for a nook for the night. Life in one of the poorest and dangerous districts of Rukongai is not easy, even if hunger is not a problem for most of the souls in the districts they still have the need for a place to shelter from inclement weather and the dangers lurk around every corner.

Hisana was the name of the girl who was looking for a bed for her and the little girl in her arms; Few are the memories she has of her recently finished human life, the little she remember is that the baby in her arms is her sister who has no name.

Hisana had a tired and frail appearance, black hair color, large blue eyes framed by sparse eyelashes, upon her arrival in Rukongai she would appear like a young girl of about 15 years, her features were graceful, but her face exuded despair.

While touring the streets an idea that would change her life and the course of several other people's came to his mind.

_"If I keep looking to protect my sister, I can not, the dangers are too many and I can not take care of her, one of us can survive in this place but if I keep this up, no one of us have hope."_

And so, without thinking too much, she left her little sister on the threshold of a battered wooden door, the girl was just wrapped in a light and dirty blanket, luckily spring had arrived a few weeks ago and the weather was bearable.

Hisana turned crying and ran without looking back.

Maybe not turned out of shame, the truth is that she not turned for fear that her feelings get the better of her by deleting the selfishness that at that time invaded and did lift back the baby, she was not ready to care of her and was not ready to face the harsh world they had just arrived.

Hisana was not ready to die again.

So hoping for the best for her little sister did not look back.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 will be update on July 25th!**_

_**Again: Please **__**forgive my grammar mistakes *bows apologetically* n_n**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

_**Here is chapter 2, I really enjoy writting this!**_

_**Last time I forgot to thank azulalli for being my beta reader...THANK YOU azulalli! hahaha**_

_**Pixiedust 2013: Glad you liked it! Here is chapter 2**_

_**Rai Eien: Thank you for your review and I'm really pleased than you get my idea of him, Byakuya will bloom again, not soon but he will.**_

_**ReckoningDay: Thank you for your review. Hope to read from you again.**_

_**I want also thank ymiri for being following this fic.**_

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Bleach is not mine, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just took some characters to satiate my desire to Byaruki!**_

_**R&R**_

It was night in the Soul Society and in 78° District was usual that inputs at night not a sound, a person who lacked the malice necessary to face the bandits that there roamed not hear it was already locked in their shelter.

Such was the case of the an elderly woman who was behind the door when Hisana had left his sister. That was a woman who was in the twilight of her days in Rukongai, he had lived there several centuries and her days as a soul were close to an end.

She was a thin, slightly stooped woman, her white hair was scarce and clumsily knotted in a ponytail, her eyes were milky color derived from the years but one could tell that in the past had been hazel. She was not alone, had spent most of his years in the district to give shelter and love to some children who roamed the streets.

She was already lying in a pile of straw on the ground when she heard the cry of a baby and instantly and the extent to which its already worn body allowed her, got up and walked to the wooden door that was stuck with a bar for not opening, she opened it and saw a little girl on the floor. As her forces were being diminished by the years, saw the need to wake up to one of the children was that night in her humble home.

Heading towards a corner of the room near the door whispered the name of one of the children to get him up and help her pick up the new tenant of their home.

-"Renji, dear help me, someone have left a little girl on our doorstep and I can not bend down to lift her"-said the old woman red haired boy who was rubbing his eyes to get out of his nightly stupor. Without further the boy came to the door and lifted the girl to give it to the old woman. She to took her in her arms up to the light and saw her.

The girl was very beautiful and had unique violet eyes, her lashes were thick and long, ivory skin and hair black as the night around them. Both were amazed at the sight that their eyes were staring, she was by far the most beautiful guest who had crossed that threshold.

-"We will call Rukia that means light because she will illuminate the lives of everyone who know her"-Renji simply nodded, he was still stunned by the beautiful eyes of the child.

* * *

**_In the Kuchiki mansion ..._**

Three months have passed since Byakuya's conversation with his father where the issue of his training was almost forgotten. However Byakuya had followed the instructions given in this talk and changed his behavior, not sincerely, just as a way to get what he wanted.

One of the techniques he used to keep calm his mind was to be more immersed in the practice of Shodo, that was an art he did not like at all, but that was helping him improve his concentration and for some strange reason was also helping him to relax.

In the days when the etiquette sensei had his patience off, he chose to enjoy the garden environment that ultimately helped him settle with the practice of calligraphy. So he sat in one of the benches that were placed in the garden, in a table that had been requested by him, prepared to relax and dispel the twisted thoughts of how to get rid of the sensei that had haunted his head during class.

Looking at his son from the door of the library, noticing the "change" in his attitude and having not received more complaints about his behavior, Sojun decided it was time that the punishment came to an end and start training Byakuya. He knew that the young man had reason to want to start his training as soon as possible, but he was consumed by work and obligations of the clan.

Although Ginrei was a powerful and active man, he had already begun to give his child the obligations not only of the squad, but also those of their own home by way of introduction. It had been some time since Ginrei thought about retirement, he had served as captain and head of the clan for many decades and have secured his succession with his son and grandson and thought it was time to be giving way to young blood.

Sojun addressed where the concentrate Byakuya was, spring almost coming to an end but the cherry trees were in their glory, the heat was intense so was not surprised by the image of his son in the garden with a light yukata in navy color than came down to his knees. Byakuya realizing the presence of his father, stood up and bowed to greet him.

_-"Byakuya there is an issue that I would like to talk to you"_

_-"What is it Oto-sama?_

_-"I have decided that due to the improvement in your behavior and the obvious effort you've done for keeping calm, the time to start your training to join one day the Gotei 13 has come"-_he said, Byakuya's face looked like if he was trying to contain a grin of joy to be reflected i his face.

_-"Thank you Oto-sama, I will do not disappoint you" -_ Byakuya said.

_-"Get ready, within a week we will start with your lessons. I see you've increased your time practicing calligraphy, I think it is a very good idea on your part, much of the success of a warrior lies in its discipline and Shodo certainly will help in that area. "-_ Byakuya merely nodded at the comment of his father, he feared that if he spoke the emotion would betray and lose the rigid facade that was costing so much work to maintain.

With no more comments Sojun retraced his steps to the library. In his mind he was certain that he had not wasted time putting training Byakuya, for a young man with his ability to learn and their amount of spiritual power was not going to be difficult to master the characteristics of a shinigami techniques, not only that, but he was destined to excel. With the amount of spiritual power emanating from his son without even having exercised it could in a short period of time to be a master of Shunpo and Kido surely would not be a problem.

He was pleased to have seen him in an activity that required discipline as Shodo, that assured him Zanjutsu training was a task that would not be difficult for him.

He sighed with pride, his son had so much potential. It was a relief to him as it was sure to learn skills quickly and he and his father could train personally as his duties would permit.

While Sojun headed back to the house, a mentally excited Byakuya performed a mental victory dance, he had finally achieved what he wanted so bad and was about to start to train in the arts of was finally going to realize the potential that both had praised him.

* * *

Three months had also gone to Hisana and were not at all pleasant.

After leaving her little sister in the 78th district, which had run up the few remaining forces in her body would allow. For her head crossing only two ideas: Get away as possible from that girl and get something to eat and a roof.

He ran until she fall to the groud, the next day after committing the act that would stain her soul was deeply nothing promising.

She had found herself surrounded by vagrants who were reviewing the folds of her kimono single looking for some currency. She felt her insides shaking from hunger and thought all was lost until one of the people around her realized she was not dead and in an act of generosity extended to her a piece of bread. Hisana weakly raised her hand and took it and bit it. she could realize then than her stomach instead of feeling relief contracted with the strange feeling that caused by receiving food after several days.

Gradually, as her stomach took the piece of bread, she could feel some strength back and swore at that moment that she would overcome and would never be hungry again. She had to start somewhere, and her first shot was only begging, but in the poorest district that was not very promising thing to do so she decided to move to another place where there was a better chance.

Thus she arrived at 64th District Sabitsura and that was when her life took a new turn.

She had been sitting in a corner begging for weeks and suddenly a man stopped and stared at her, after a moment he spoke:

_-"You have a handsome face but ... By Kami, you're skinny and dirty but I though that can be fixed soon are you interested in a job? I own the bar in this area and I need cute women that entertain my customers."_

Hisana looked at the man with suspicion, fear that his words instilled was visible in her blue eyes, but it was an opportunity that should not be missed so rising from the dusty ground said ...

_-"Yes."_

They walked the streets swarmed with people trying to place their goods, it was market day. At the end lines of posts and turn into a corner, he opened a wooden door painted red and went in, but not before motioned to Hisana to follow him.

There was an employee of the house that had nothing to do with the business of the bar was, as it was the trusted employee master's house.

-"_Take this woman to take a bath and give her a kimono, which is wearing throw it, they are nothing but rags."_ She nodded and took Hisana's arm to direct her to a stay as instructed, and there was a large wooden container that women had filled with warm water . After help Hisana to shed her clothes she asked her to sit in the water.

She was busy cleaning the girl who was brought by her master, she knew that was certainlly not an act of charity and that she was meant to be entertainment in the bar.

Her hair took a long time, it was too dirty and matted but after several applications of aromatic oils it managed to disappear all the mess revealing a tangled black hair that fell to her shoulders.

The body was a little easier task, the skilled hands of the maid's body carved malnourished girl and left her clean and smelling of roses.

_-"My master will be very pleased when he see you"_ the woman said as she finished dressing her, _"Before you go see him let's go to the kitchen you look like you really need a good meal"-._

Hisana said nothing.

After a while and after her appetite was satisfied she was taken to the chambers of the man who had brought her there.

_"I like it very much now that I'm neat, and could not go on the street and I think this man will have no need to beg again,"_ was the thought that crossed his mind as he walked behind the maid.

Seeing her, the man was nothing short of amazed. Not that much beauty in her face was reflected in the end and after having lived who knows how long very hungry was easy to know she was bitter.

-"_My, my, my, but if you were a diamond hidden under pounds of dirt"_ he said.

Hisana could see the opportunity to appear before it to see the subject's eyes in lust that she had awakened with her new look and thought ...

_"Here's my chance, if you flirt and seduce achievement will not have to return to the streets"_

Making an effort to be to your liking smiled, but not just any smile, a shy smile.

Seeing this man was immediately attracted to this innocent beauty and could not help but want her for yourself.

After a couple of blinks I add ...

_-"Well, in light of this discovery I think you'll be for my only, you're very pretty and you do not want to share."_

_"What a relief!"_ She thought _"Now I just have it put a good face and do what they ask me to have everything I want! No more begging and sleeping on the street, if I'm loving maybe even me regale some jewelry ."_

She had agreed to be entertainment for bar patrons and now would be the mistress of the owner. It was a move that acknowledged and will might better benefit. Ducking simply said with a coy look ...

_- "Arigatou"._

She had been on the street and was not willing to go through the ordeal again.

This was the beginning of a new life for her and was going to take advantage, there were many things she wanted such as clothes, jewelry, luxury, and thought that this could be given by the man.

She wasn't wrong because although the place where they were was not sumptuous, the money was flowing and the owner could properly please her newfound lover.

* * *

**_Two years later ..._**

Byakuya was at the training field of the Kuchiki mansion practicing with a wooden sword the techniques that his father was teaching him. At that time he was alone perfecting all that his father had criticized the training session occurred just three days ago and hoped to show his progress when he returned from a mission which he had gone to the world of the living.

He was a very demanding teacher and made Byakuya feel intimidate, so that sometimes made him want to retake his etiquette classes.

He paused as the exercise performed throughout the morning, that was almost finished with his energy.

As he lay in the shade of his favorite sakura tree, he saw his grandfather approaching to his position. Although Ginrei was not a man to let his emotions bring out her features, the pain was impossible to hide.

_- "Oji-sama something wrong?"_

_- "Byakuya my son, there's something I must tell you" -_ saying this with a tear choked voice betrayed his iron facade and ran down her cheek.

- _"What happens Oto-sama Why has not said he'd be back at the mansion and at this time has not come, he always keeps his word?" -_

- _"I fear that this time it will not be"_

- _"What do you mean Oji-sama?_

- _"I'm sorry to say, but your father is dead" -_

The pain he felt at that moment was so big than for a moment he felt the time was frozen. His grandfather had just informed that his father and mentor was not going back home. He was collapsed, it was as if he had received a blow to the chest that the heart had stopped and had left him breathless. A cold sensation through his veins and his legs weakened.

Ginrei observed with pain the reaction of his grandson. He understood exactly how he felt because he was in that state. Took a step closer to Byakuya and hugged him.

There in the shade of that tree so much peace brought him, Byakuya did not cry, he had seen the sadness emanating from the eyes of his Oji-sama and although his pain was immeasurable decided to be strong and support the great head of the Clan that for time seemed to fall apart. He knew his grandfather was blaming himself because of Sojun's fate because he had been the one who assigned him the mission.

In an attempt to reduce the emotional charge of the Captain of the Sixth Division, Byakuya opened his eyes, wiped his tears with the back of his hand and shaped crutch led his grandfather back to the house.

This was the hardest blow life had give to him. The death of his mother had happened long ago when he was still very young. That was a void that had not suffered too much because even with the iron discipline that his father and grandfather had over him Byakuya felt loved and sought for them.

Ginrei looked sideways at his grandson and he could see on his face that in a few minutes the young and untimely Kuchiki Byakuya had become man, had matured in a sigh and from now on he would support him.

The death of his father was something he was not prepared for.

It was something that was going to make for life.

A scar that time could not erase.

* * *

**A/N This chapter I found very sour, but it had to be. I had somehow to explain how it is that Byakuya became that way. The next chapters will be a bit different but just a little.**

**For Hisana's lovers: I have my view of her very definite and somehow I want you to see it, many will not like it but I think it is overrated for someone to drop a baby on their own. So do not hate me because I am not done with her. She will let a mark in Byakuya's future, but just wait a little bit, she will suffer and will be happy but her role in this story is coming just wait a little bit longer, this trip is just begining.**

**For the ByaRuki lovers: Wait a little bit longer, this story is about Byakuya's life and she will came to his life in some point, but first I need to explain his life (my point of view of course) and then the ByaRuki will start!**

**Chapter 3 will be update on August 1th!**

**__****Again: Please __****forgive my grammar mistakes *bows apologetically* n_n**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**First of all... This monday morning I was like *O* when I found that _Noctis Vee Caelum_ had gave FOLLOW and FAVORITE to my humble story... I want to say THANK YOU! I'am really huge fan of your work! It was a huge honor for me than you have read this! _Sakura Blossoms in their hearts_ is one of my favorite fics and is one of the reasons I'm currently writing this... So hope you like it and give me your review I will really appreciate that because I wanna improve (I'm also waiting the update of I Married your idol).**

**Again thanks to _azulaill_ for being my beta reader and for the cheers she gave me almost everyday. Go to see her fic E_ntre el honor y la venganza_, is really good, I will translate it in a few days.**

**Hylla: Glad you like the traduction this english version is for you... I know how shitty the translators are.**

**Rai Eien: As you said she was only thinking in herself (that's also my opinion of Hisana) and I also think she never loved him, after you read this chapter you will see the path I am goig to follow with that issue.**

**Reckoning Day: Thanks again for your R&R.**

**Pixiedust2013: Glad you liked it... Like I said before I have my own opinion of her and hope you to follow this journey with me.**

**VKLOREO23: Thanks for your review, I will put more attention to my grammar, sometimes I miss the S in SHE and it becomes a HE hahahaha that's a finger mistake n_n**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Bleach is not mine, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just took some characters to satiate my desire to Byaruki!**

**R&R**

It was a pleasant morning in the 64th District, a morning like any other you might think, but there was something different and Hisana noticed it. While walking by the ever bustling streets of District 64 ° she could hear the rumors about life in Seireitei, the note of the day focused on the death of a lieutenant of the Gotei 13.

All Rukongai districts were sequentially arranged from a low number to higher number forming concentric circles around Seireitei. And while they were the farthest from the upper class or the high command of the Gotei 13, they occasionally would hear some important news or information regarding them.

She did not paid much attention to the chatter to be heard, her only intention was to get home quickly. He would be there waiting for her like he always was been for the last two years.

To Hisana's surprise, the man who had picked her up from the streets with no good intentions and who later was interested in making her his lover had been not what she thought. Now she was madly in love with him.

Taking one last right turn, she went towards the back door of the house that led into the kitchen and proceeded to enter. There he was, waiting for her like he usually does. He wanted to make sure she safely made it home and back to him.

His name was Takeshi. "He was tall in stature with long dark hair, green eyes and a big smile that was only intended for her; the woman who captured his heart with her blue eyes full of melancholy."

-"_You have finally came back"-_ Takeshi said with a mock grimace of displeasure for his tardiness to which Hisana responded with a smile saying ...

_-"As I will always do"_- and as he said it came to him, put her hands on her cheeks and guided him to his lips to kiss.

The time she had spent with him the days, nights, months and years seemed a sigh. Their love grew and she thought she had never been happier, what started as an indecent relationship had become very deep. The man was seen approaching with evil intentions proved to be his salvation.

The struggle and weakness led her to do terrible things like leave her sister. When she left the alley thought she had left there not only her integrity but also her soul. All she had with her were hungry and a broken heart. Never imagine that her heart still had salvation and that was before her.

In a moment of weakness she thought to take advantage of the situation, the proposal of that man felt like rain on dry land. But what was her surprise to find him his much desired haven, where the embrace of that man was the relieve to her loneliness, livelihoods that would remove her from the streets and love that would comfort her soul.

Takeshi took Hisana not by force but that courtship as lovers do because she awakened in him feelings he did not know, only by seeing her he knew that his life would no longer be the same. He waited to she gave him a sign to reciprocate his affection to make the move to ask her to have a relationship.

She could not be more moved by the actions of her savior. Having thought she would be treated as an object she was treated with all the delicacies that were possible for him to provide. Her mind no longer passed a life of luxury because the greatest luxury to which she aspired was Takeshi's love, and the desire for the convenience of living in a large house full of servants was nothing compared to her desire to live the comfort of the heart of his beloved.

She did not care to fulfill her whims because her only whim was to be with him, she did not want to taste the most delicious dishes because she had the lips and the body of his beloved to satiate her appetite. Now she only wished with all his being to have a peaceful life, share the roof over your head with the object of her affection and have his arms as bed at night, his breath as shelter and the sound of his heart as lullaby.

The business that was ran by them was a thornn in her broadside because the often fights her beloved Takeshi became involved in trying to stop the clients to not cause damage were raised. She feared for the live of whom had become her life. He in turn was afraid to leave her alone if something happened to him in any of those fights, but so far Kami had been kind and had allowed him to get ahead.

Together they enjoyed complete happiness. They were not married but that was no problem in the Rukongai because marriage was only forced the nobles and the people of the Seireitei, therefore two ordinary souls as they were not subject to those requirements.

Buried in her memory were the moments of hunger, loneliness was no longer in her life. And in the depths in a corner of her soul, where no one dared to look was the memory of her sister, but that she would stay there.

Life had given her a new opportunity, she was giving everything to be happy and she was going to take it. Nothing tarnish what possessed with Takeshi would not the memory of her sister would feel no remorse if she were to think about it.

They enjoyed their love without anyone bothering them and so long they continue enjoying each other, but fate had them not very pleasant surprises ...

* * *

**In the Kuchiki mansion ... **

The funeral of Kuchiki Sojun had been made a week now. Byakuya had been a great support to his grandfather who despite his strong character was at times succumbed to pain. It was expected that something would happen to the Captain of the Sixth Division, losing his son was not easy to absorb and less after the death of his wife. However what most affected him was the situation of Byakuya.

He had gone from have a father to be an orphan and form being the son of the heir to the clan to be the heir. That was not something he was prepared to handle, Sojun was trainning his son in the art of Zanjutsubefore his death, an he had yet to train him in the art of shunpo and Kido, as well as teach him to meditate and provide him his zampakutou.

Byakuya stood in the shade of his favorite tree remembering the last time he saw his father.

_**-Flashback-**_

_-"Bend your knees a little less and keep your back straight"-_ Sojun who said her son was trying to imitate his movements but without the proper grace.

Byakuya corrected his posture following the instructions of his father. He was too tired to train and they had not stopped at lunchtime as the Lieutenant wanted to move on as much as possible and leave his child with instructions to continue his training by himself while he were on a mission in the world of the living.

_-"You've come a long way, but still have flaws in your stance, you need to correct that or your attacks will not take the effect than it should, your strength is undeniable but of no use if you do not hone your skills, strength is not everything. In battle, while you face your opponent technique and strategy are your best weapons."-_

_-"I understand Oto-sama and I'll put more effort in practice to be in yours and Oji-sama Zanjutsu level as soon as possible ..." Byakuya's comment was interrupted by his father who said .. ._

_-"You must learn to walk before you run, if you hurry your steps you only will encounter, always remember my son the man who said that practice makes perfect was completely right and that the well learned never forgets take your time to learn and practice, look no further steps because then you're just going to pass by details that will be important. I say this not only to take it easy your practice with the sword but that in every step you take in the other arts to be a Shinigami take your time and learn thoroughly to make me proud. I understand that you are hurry to show your worth, but there is not such a tihing like rush, at this time I am here to be the right hand of your Oji-sama and when the time comes for you to be mine I hope you're ready"-_

_-"I will do not disappoint you Oto-sama, I understand that I must take it easy to be the lieutenant and trusted person that you need" -_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

The memory of his fahter's words made Byakuya's heart shiver. Just a week ago he had been buried, and the wound was not healed. He felt in his heart that had been owe so much to his father as a child.

The feeling of remorse that gripped him was immense. He felt that he had been a bad son and that his rebellion had been the cause of great trouble for his father as he was honoring his becoming somebody mature to serve the purposes of his clan and his Oji-sama's memory. He knew it would not be an easy task but he had no choice. The time to prepare for his duties had fallen and he would not be the one who sullied their ancestors.

While Byakuya was deep in his own thoughts Ginrei felt sorry and approached him. Life does not stop and even with their pain should continue with what they deserved.

_- "Byakuya"._

_- "Konbanwa Oji-sama"-_ Byakuya said without rising to greet his grandfather, he was so deep in thought he did not notice this and Ginrei not found inutarse for his lack of courtesy and understanding that he was distracted because of his emotional situation.

_- "There is an issue I must speak with you I think that even though there's only been a week since your father died, it's time that we both return to our routines."-_. Ginrei could see Byakuya left is his state of concentration due to his words.

_-"What do you mean Oji-sama? Are you already going back to your duties as captain? If so, I'd like you to consider me to become your lieutenant." -_ He could see in the features of the young man than his desire to serve his grandfather was immense, as well as the desire to honor the memory of his father and make him proud.

_- "You're right in assuming that I will back to my place in the Sixth Division, but as for you request to be my lieutenant I must say no"-_ Feelings of shock and disappointment crossed the features of his interlocutor so before he could reply he continued ...

_-"Your training is underway, I have decided than you should continue with the ocupes someday where you belong for that your tutors have been chosen by me and I have talked to who has to continue to the next step." -_

Byakuya could only nod, though it does hurt don't be able to show his worth and honor the memory of his father, he understood that he should evolve and there was still a long way to go.

_-"I will continue as you want Oji-sama. Who will be my next instructor and what will I learn from him?" -_

_-"You must learn more than offensive tactics to be a complete Shinigami, so I think you should learn the art of shunpo and no one is better to teach you than Shinhoin Yoruichi after all she is the Goddess of Speed"-_

Byakuya's eyes were wide, he always had mixed feelings towards Yoruichi.

Envy was one of them, he was envious of her as though it was her clan's head she unfolded herself with ease, yet lightly, something with Byakuya's new mentality was detestable. So envy will be ot there when he see her.

Another of the feelings aroused in him the Captain of the Second Division was something the heir to the Kuchiki Clan could not name because he was not sure what it was, it could only be defined as a heat that invaded his body each time his gaze rested on the voluptuous body of Shinhoin Yoruichi.

It was something highly improper for a nobleman.

And last but be ambiguous detested with his whole being. She made Byakuya get out of his senses each time she saw him when she called him Byakuya-bo when the captain had visited the mansion or when he visited the barracks in the Seireitei.

Anyway that was his grandfather wish and he was going to obey, he just gave Ginrei a nod as a way to accept his command.

_-"I know your pain is intense because I feel the same, but both of us must fulfill our duties and now I now have the most important duty of my life.." -_

_- "What is Oto-sama?" -_

- "_I have to rise my beloved grandson as my son would have wanted, do withh him what his wanted to and to love him for the two of us"_ - said Ginrei with emotions thann were perceptible in his voice staring at Byakuya who's eyes were wet and red in response to the words of his grandfather, who walked with a smile on his lips.

_-"And my greatest duty and pride will honor them being the son and grandson both deserve Oji-sama, I will become the best Shinigami ad the best head of our clan to give pride to this house and our ancestors"-_ Saying that Byakuya knelt and bowed his forehead sticking to the floor as a sign of respect and commitment.

Ginrei was filled with pride to see his willingness and respect for him he thought he could not expect less of the stem of his beloved son.

_- "See you at dinner Byakuya" -_

_- "Arigatou Oji-sama" -_

Ginrei turned his steps towards the house to finish some paperwork in his studio before dinner. He had decided to complete his duties faster to spend more quality time with Byakuya he does not want him to feel alone.

He did not want him to be embittered by loneliness.

He was going to show him that he loved him deeply.

As he walked down the hall he recalled his conversation with the head of the Shinhoin Clan...

_**-Flashback-**_

-"Yoruichi-dono, thanks for receive me so soon" Said Ginrei addressing to the Captain of the Second Division who received him placidly sitting on a cushion in her own squad. She was accompanied by a Shinigami than was not unknown to Ginrei he was a blond hair man he had seen at the Shinhoin mansion since they were children.

_- "Konnichi wa, Urahara-san"_

Both Yoruichi and Urahara had bowed to respond to the greeting.

-"_Kuchiki-dono what can I do for you? You do not tell which was the purpose of your pleasant visit"_- Asked Yoruichi with a friendly tone and with a relaxed gesture of her hand was inviting him to sit.

_- "First I want to thank you have attended the funeral of my son"_

_- "Kuchiki Sojun was an exceptional man and Shinigami besides being a noble, therefore it is also my duty to honor my respects. Speaking of that topic Kuchiki-dono, how is Byakuya-bo taking that loss?" -_

Ginrei knew Yoruichi was nt mocking of Byakuya by adressing him i that way, having knowing her since she was a child he knew it was typical of hernature to be in that way.

_- "It is precisely of him that I want to talk, I will need you to help me to continue with his training, as you know Sojun was personally undertaking his training to be a Shinigami and now that he is gone and my duties in the division increased with his absence I can not take him under my wing and I am also pretty old and I think at that point you can be of further assistance. "-_

While saying these words Yoruichi could see his breathy voice as he remembered his recently deceased son, but now his duty was to ensure that Byakuya go ahead.

_- "I understand Kuchiki-dono. What area you want me to instruct him? As the future Captain of the Sixth Division he should be well prepared and as Zanjutsu is not exactly my best area of expertise ..."_ - Ginrei interrupted

_- "You're right Yoruichi-dono, I would like you to be his mentor in Shumpo after all you are the best in that matter" -_ said Ginrei recovered from his little emotional lapse when he remembe his son.

_- "It will be a pleasure Kuchiki-dono, there nothing I can deny to a good friend and colleague Captain as you, I will teachhim everything I know, do not worry,"_ She said and she had a warm smile that gave peace to the Captain.

- "Thank you, when you can start training let me know to make the necessary preparations in the training field of the Kuchiki mansion"- When he had said this he rose from his seat and making a small bow of farewell left for the mansion to inform Byakuya.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

* * *

**In Rukongai that day were also relevant things happening ...**

Renji was accompanying the old Mai who was trying to work miracles with little money she carried in her purse, she had many mouths to feed and she had to do miracles with the low budget.

Seen the only person who has been concerned about him going through many tribulations made him think of a way to help. The old woman was very noble and good for his age but there was very hard to keep so many homeless children who came to her door.

_- "Mai-san"_ - Renji said approaching Mai to help her with some packages in her hands.

_- "Tell me Renji" -_ Her voice reflected much love and tenderness.

-_ "Is there any way that I can help?"-_

_- "Carrying those packages while I hold Rukia is help me a lot_"- Replied her with a warm smile.

_- "Mai-san I'm talking about anything I can do to make money and help you keep the other children"-_ Renji was somewhat desperate to find that Mai had not understood what he meant. He was a very good boy with great feelings but patience was not one of his virtues.

_-"Renji, we've talked about that and I said that this district is very dangerous for you to work, maybe when you're older I would allow you to help but now is not the time"-_

Renji was desperate to help her, He hated to see how the younger children spent tribulations for the lack of money. What hurt him the most was to see how many tribulations Mai passed that sometimes she did not deal with each other and it hurt to see how little Rukia had not the necessary stuff for a small girl of two years.

Mai had managed to Rukia not starve for two years, she now happily walked through the house and found amusement in the smallest things. Renji was responsible almost entirely to keep her busy and fun while Mai was with the other children.

He had a special bond with Rukia, whenever these amethysts looked in his direction he felt the desire to protect her and provide her with everything he needed. But though he was the eldest of children in the household he was still young to do something for the girl.

They continued walking and came to the house. There other children were waiting. They were just as many that was almost impossible to fit in the small rooms.

When dinner time came Mai served the dishes to the hildren and dinner was as rickety as for several days, some ramen and bread, a glass of water and some vegetables.

The milk was intended for the darling of the house, after all Rukia was the smallest and needed it more than others. Everyone sacrificed a bit of their food in favor of Rukia.

As he ate his mind went a likely solution to the problem of hunger. Maybe it was not appropriate but it was all he could do at that time to help.

Having finished dinner, the children helped to pick things off the table and prepared to sleep.

Renji took some staple things of the box he had jealously hidden inside one of the kitchen cabinets gnawed and headed for the door.

If he could not do anything to bring support to the home and help Mai, the least he could do was take off the burden of his support. He would not give his benefactor concerns any longer.

What hurt the most, even more than leaving Mai was leaving Rukia.

He was going to miss her smile and to see his reflect in her violet eyes.

But he had to leave the house so she spent less hardship.

And so in the middle of the night Renji gave a long sigh and opened the door, turned to Rukia's crib to see her one last time.

_-"Goodbye Rukia, we'll see, I promise"-_ he said in a whisper to the small figure lying asleep in the middle of the room. Her face covered by hair falling on his forehead and her body in an apposition which suggested it was a cat.

And with that he left the house and headed into the unknown.

He knew what was coming would not be easy but trusted his strength and skill.

He needed to stop being a burden.

He was going to learn to face the world by himself.

* * *

**And that was it for today...hope you liked it**

**As you could see this chapter was a little bit longer than the others and as the ideas are flowing to my mind the next chapters will be longer and longer, so I don't know how many weeks I will publish on Fridays, but I promise even if I do it every two weeks you will like it!**

**I'm really mean thats why I will tell you this...I ALREADY HAVE PLANED ALL THE BYARUKI mua ha ha (laughs malevolently)**

**Don't forget to leave your review!**

**Kisses...**

**Isabel**

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be available on August 8th!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**I hope you had a wonderful week. I want too thank all the people who had read this story and for your supportive reviews.**

**This week I found a PM message of one of my HEROES! _Noctis vee Caelum_...it was a pleasure to read it and I hope you like my story, I also hope you get the time to write Chapter 11 of I Married Your Idol they already have more than a month on a plane hahaha KISSES!**

**_Rei Eien_: Tammy Thanks a lot (A LOT!) for the grammar check I know that was a hard work and for that I will cook for you REAL MEXICAN FOOD! n_n**

**ReckoningDay: Thanks again for read this.**

**Grumpy DelSan13: Here is the chapter 4...ENJOY!**

**VKLOREO23: As always I'm glad you liked it!**

**loyalbyafan:Thank you so much for your review. I was very pleased when I read it! I hope you will like this chapter too...KISSES!**

**Guest: Calm down! I update as fast as I can hahaha**

**vicky73: Thank you for your detailed reviews to each chapter I hope you will like this chapter too. Thank you for give this story FOLLOW and FAVORITE and also for make me one of your FAVORITE AUTHORS that was awesome!**

**Ok I will stop for now so...**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

_**Bleach is not mine, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just took some characters to satiate my desire to Byaruki!**_

_**R&R**_

The morning light slowing seeping into Byakuya's room awakening his tired, but beautiful grays eyes. His personal maid, Akane, had entered his room to prepared his morning bath.

- "Byakuya-sama your bath is ready" - Said the woman giving a little bow and remained in that position awaiting instructions from her young master.

- "You made leave. Have my breakfast ready to be served in an hour. Where is Oji-sama?" -

- "Kuchiki-sama already left for the Sixth Division but instructed me to tell you to get ready for the training session that begins today with Shinhoin-sama. He also wants me to advise you that he will see you at dinner" -

-"You can retire"- Telling her he was finished speaking with her. Upon his dismissal she left the room and slid the door until it was completely closed.

Byakuya had't slept well last night his mind was restless from last night's conversation with at dinner with his grandfather who told him than Yoruichi Shinhoin would be coming today to the Kuchiki mansion to begin his Shumpo lessons.

As he made his way towards his bathroom, he thought about how today's training will go and how training with her made him feel. Once inside his bathroom, he quickly stripped off his yukata and entered the tub.

Letting the warmth of the water engulf him, he couldn't help but think how much of a hassle to training with the were-cat daily would be. However, in order to fulfill his duty and promise to his grandfather he will faithfully train with Yoruichi as long as necessary. In it as he felt the warm water enveloping his body thought that although it would be a hassle having to constantly see the were-cat, it was his duty to complete his training and if needed he would take Yoruichi support.

The image of the Captain of the Second Division returned in his mind. There were thousands of things about her that bothered him, but she more or less intimidated him. He knew she had thousands of things that bothered him but somehow she intimidated him.

It was not because she possessed a greater strength and superior skill, if anything he was sure of that the young Kuchiki Byakuya would eventually be much more powerful than her. This fact that caused strange feelingsin his young body . It felt strange to see her in his mind's eyes as he was bathing. And being a man, he could not avoid reactions in his body that were not entirely honorable for someone of his age and position.

- "B-bb-but wha-what is this?" – he stuttered as he could felt something was changing in the lower part of his body.

Yes, there it was, poor Byakuya had an erection. It was not the first time this happened, but it was the first time it happened while he thought of Yoruichi. For his age this was quite common to be waking up with this inconvenience, but it was the first time that lust had something to do with it.

Shinhoin Yoruichi was the only woman with whom he had a close relationship of somewhat. He did not think shewas someone who he liked physically, but he had no other woman to compare with. Thus, Yoruichi woke his carnal instincts in ways he had not suspected.

For the young Kuchiki to indulge in such personal acts of pleasures it would be an offense as it was not appropriate for a man of his stature. So he got out of the tub and went to the shower that was a few feet awayand turned the tap to let cold water trickle down his body. Slowly the blood began to flow to his head and dizziness that he had felt moments before was disappearing.

He would never cease to be amazed by how Yoruichi was able to elicit mixed feelings in him.

Once the cold shower alleviated his "problem," he sat back into the tub to enjoy his bath a bit longer. He was very careful not to let his mind wonder over the curves of Yoruchi's body.

When he finished his bath, he returned to his room and went to the closet to find the appropriate clothes he would need to wear for today. He decided to wear a white kimono along with a navy color hakama and combinedit perfectly with a red obi. After donning on his attire he left his room and went to the dining room where Akane was waiting to serve his breakfast.

He ate quietly as he gaze at the garden on his right. Akane knew him well and had noticed that the garden landscape relaxed him, so before he entered the room she had slid open the Soji doors revealing the garden.

When he finished his breakfast he went towards his favorite sakura tree seeking refuge. He didn't understand why, but for him being under its branches he had received the worst news of his life, yet its shade gave him a sense of peace and quiet which calmed his mind in his moments of shock.

He has always loved looking at the sakura trees. Even in winter, he often wished desperately that the desolate branches would bloom again covering them with pink flowers. He had always liked to see the sakura trees. Whether it was winter when he despaired to see a little far off its branches return to be covered with flowers.

It was strange. Byakuya loved spring but winter was his favorite season. If he had the power, he would make the cherry trees bloom in winter.

The idea of seeing the petals of sakura flowers swirling with snowflakes seemed absolutely exquisite to him.

Lost in his daydreaming, he didn't realize he eyes were slowly closing and fell asleep while enjoying the perfumeunder the shade of his favorite tree...

Suddenly he felt tightness around his stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. His eyes flew open in surprised. He was not happy to see what was before him. He felt how the air got out of his lungs and a tightness in his stomach. He opened his eyes and what he found was not surprised but it was not to his liking.

- "Yare yare Byakuya-bo we have not yet started with the training and you are already exhausted?"- Shinhoin Yoruichi had seized the opportunity and had jumped to sit on Byakuya's stomach with her thighs resting on each side of his torso.

As Byakuya recovered from the sudden assault, he demanded - "Shinhoin Yoruichi get off of me right now!" - The voice sounded a bit choked for the lack of air and continued to suffer for having Yoruichi sitting on top of him. Although his tone was cold and decisive, he couldn't contain the blush that crept into his cheeks.

One couldn't blame him for blushing since there was a beautiful and voluptuous woman hovering about him with her breasts inches away from his face in an attempt to wake him up.

- "Quiet Byakuya-bo! Don't you have sense of humor?" - Yoruichi said as she stood up.

- "Whether or not I have a sense of humor is none of your business Shinhoin Yoruichi. And how many times must I tell you to stop calling me that way; address me as Kuchiki-dono or Kuchiki-sama! I'm the next head of the clan and you must show me respect "- while saying that Byakuya narrowed his eyes and brows in contempt for her lack of respect for him.

- "Wipe that look off your face Byakuya-bo or end up with wrinkles like the old Yamamoto before you even grow a beard! HAHAHAHAHAHA" - Yoruichi could not stop laughing after seeing Byakuya's expression had completelychanged. His eyes were wide with shock and concern.

He came to the realization that the second division captain was doing her best to irk him and doing a damn good job of getting under his skin. He couldn't help but fumed in irritation; you could almost see sparks of flames coming from his eyes and the twitch of veins nearly popping from his forehead.

- "You came to train me or mock me Yoruichi?" - He snapped at her attempting to redeem his dignity from being in such an embarrassing situation and letting her get the best of him.

- "Tsk ... I hope that if you ever learn to smile Kami will allow me to be around to witness it. You're so rigid just like an old man, but you're right, I'm here to be your Sensei." - She replied while she was leaning against the tree arms crossed and a huge smile on her dark features.

Byakuya who was now standing, gestured her with his head to follow him and he led her to the training areawithin the manor that was where his father, Sojun, had taught him to wield the sword. When they reached the training area, they stood facing each other with a serious look and Yoruichi started the lesson.

-"The Shumpo is a technique that involves moving from one place to another at high speed"-

- "I know very well what Shumpo is Shin..." – Byakuya closed his eyes and spoke with indignation since he felt she was treating him as if he was ignorant. However, she interrupts his rant with her own reply.

- "Byakuya-bo, your Oji-sama requested me to be your sensei and as such, if I find it necessary for you to learn from the roots up, by Kami you will!"- She said with authority that was not only reflected in the tone of her voice but also in the serious countenance of her golden eyes glaring at him.

Byakuya could not help feeling humbled. Who does this woman think she is? For the love of Kami he is Kuchiki Byakuya! Not a peasant or any one of those Shino academy students to whom they should talk about everything from the beginning! This wasn't Shumpo 101!

Being raised under the watchful eyes of the two most powerful and high-ranking Shinigamis of the Gotei 13 hehad knowledge of the skills from reading and studying but he had not actually preformed them before.

For now, he decided to remain silent and to show off his new self, but a look of displeasure was visible on his beautiful features. He was just listening to his new "Sensei" as she had decided to call herself that, but in his head he was toying with the idea of seeing Yoruichi falling off a cliff. That picture caused him to mentally laughwhich fought from physically manifesting.

Yoruichi thought to have beaten him this time around. As Byakuya stood smugly, she continued ...

- "I'm sure that right now you are repressing your reiatsu" -

- "You guess right Shinhoin Yoruichi. Oto-sama taught me how to do it when we started practicing Zanjutsu because he thought that as I would increase my power it would be uncomfortable and dangerous for common souls" – Byakuya's voice remained calm as he spoke, but Yoruichi noticed two things from words. First was the tiny tinge of pain at the mention of his father, yet masked his discomfort quickly if one didn't pay close attention. Second, he was grinning with pride at the mention of the "common souls."

-"Well I understand his reasons and it was very wise of him to foresee it. However, in order for me to effectively teach you and not waste time, I need to be aware of how much power you possess so free your reiatsu"-

Byakuya could not help but feel insulted again with her berating him. Effectively teach me and not waste her time? Who does this lady think she is?

'Now I'll show you who you're talking to' he thought to himself

He released all his power and note with satisfaction as Yoruichi's eyes widen in surprised as she felt his reiatsu. The power he emanated was overwhelming, the pressure made it hard to breath forcing her to back away from him with her hands against her chest.

When he felt it had sufficiently demonstrated his power, he repressed it again. Yoruichi meanwhile took a couple of long breaths to regulate her breathing as she regains her composure.

Byakuya's mind was doing a victory dance; he was more than pleased with the satisfaction that he had made a captain level Shinigami to have problems breathing. His day was getting better by the minute.

- "My my Byakuya-bo, your Oto-sama taught you well to hold in your power!" -

Her apprentice was at a calmer state and just nodded silently accepting the compliment in disguise he had just received.

- "I do not think it will be difficult for you to learn Shumpo because it is a technique that is based primarily on the spiritual energy. And it is very clear to me that you have more than enough" - Yoruichi tried to sound casual,but Byakuya noticed she was still recovering from her surprise at the feel of his spiritual power - "Like I said, the amount of Reiatsu than you are able to emanate will be the key factor in the speed that you reach as it will force you use to push your body from one place to another" -

With that said, Yoruichi released her spiritual power trying to get the same reaction she had when she feltByakuya's reiatsu, but to her surprise nothing happened. Byakuya stood there with a serious look waiting for Yoruichi to continue her explanation.

- "Think of a place where you want to move and as soon as you have it clearly pictured in your mind thenprepare to run. But then abruptly emanate your reiatsu to use as momentum" - Byakuya thought it was a verybrief explanation coming from the mouth of the 'Goddess of speed' and mentally rolled his eyes.

He was able to maintain an emotionless expression on his face even though his thoughts were quite the opposite. He was grateful for all the practice he had done to keep his emotions from being displayed for others to see. He knew that his Oji-sama would not be pleased if he didn't act dignified and behaved irreverently.

Thinking of the instructions he received by Yoruichi, he set a target point in his mind as and directed his feet by the koi pond. Once he had a clear picture of his destination he allowed released his reiatsu. Much to his surprise,when he coordinated his mind with the movement of his feet and the thrust of power from his reiatsu, he was by the pond. But for his bad luck Yoruichi was faster and cunning.

Byakuya was pretty predictable so when she saw him move towards the pond she showed her tremendous speed and got there a second before him. The young Kuchiki wasn't amused when he realized she had beaten him to his destination.

Since this was the first time Byakuya had actually shumpo, he wasn't used to the experience. Blasting out his reiatsu so quickly and stopping it just as quickly had him slightly dizzy and disoriented. While he was so engrossed with his own thoughts, he did not notice when Yoruichi came up to him and then pushed him into the pond.

- "Byakuya-bo. Hahahahaha. You should be more aware of your surroundings! Hahahahahaha. A good leader awaits the Kuchiki Clan. hahahahaha!" - Yoruichi's laughter could be heard throughout the garden.

Byakuya was angered by the Yoruichi's actions. While he stood in the pond, he felt the blood rush to his headand releasing out of his ears. So great was his anger that the mask he had tried to put on his face crumbled and now nothing by disdained and hate was displayed towards Yoruichi.

His face showed just how furious he felt. Eyes narrowed, the vein in his forehead throbbing, his hands and his body shaking profusely from his anger.

- "Shinhoin Yoruichi this offense is something you're going to pay dearly!" - Said with a poisonous tone spitting out the word coldly.

- "Make me pay Byakuya-bo! If you catch me!"- And with that she darted towards the door of the mansion followed by a wet Byakuya who made a superhuman effort to try to reach her.

After several hours of trying to reach Yoruichi without coming close to her, Byakuya called it a day and left to get cleaned up. He didn't enjoy the smell of his clothes and body from the pond mixed with the sweat of his training. After taking a much needed long bath, he was laying on his comfortable futon in a light yukata contemplating on today's lesson. He still had a terrible headache and dizziness from the exertion of chasing Yoruichin around. He will have to get use to these feelings if he wanted to become just as good as Yoruichi is in her shumpo.

It was amazing the tremendous speed that woman could achieve. Byakuya noticed that he himself was fasterwhen he was challenged and pissed but could not avoid the discomfort that came from doing the activity. He was not used to dispersing his reiatsu so quickly and reigning back in just as quickly; this sensation was new to him and he was not use to it, yet.

While trying to minimize his physical discomfort, he thoughts had turned malicious and started to plan a thousand ways to get revenge on Yoruichi for not only pushing him into the pond but for all the teasing she had dished out on him. The idea of slash her had been caressed by his youthful and impetuous imagination as various forms of get the world rid of her.

He heard a soft knock at the door and turned his head in that direction.

- "Byakuya-sama your presence is required by Kuchiki-sama in the dining room"- Said Akane from outside the room without open the door.

- "Tell Oji-sama, I will be with him in a moment" -

He saw the shadow of his employee removed herself out of sight and he started to rise. The pain had almost disappeared, but the still dizziness persisted.

Reviewing his appearance in the mirror he made sure he was in a presentable condition to meet his Oji-sama. He didn't want Oji-sama seeing him so vulnerable after his sordid encounter with Yoruichi that morning.

He approached the door of his bedroom stepped out and walked down the corridor that led to where his grandfather was waiting.

- "Konbanwa Oji-sama" - Byakuya said upon entering the room where his grandfather was already at the table waiting for his arrival.

- " Konbanwa Byakuya take a seat" - Byakuya heeded the words of his grandfather and positioned himself on the cushion that was to the right of Ginrei. Just a few weeks ago, his father was sitting in this exact spot and having dinner with them, but now it was him that replaced his father's position next to his grandfather.

- "How was your day Byakuya? I heard that Yoruichi-dono and you were practicing Shumpo on the streets of Seireitei?" -

The mention of Yoruichi's name by his grandfather caused the migraine attack again. Yoruichi elicit all sorts ofawkward feelings. Even now as he just remembered her, it would make him feel terribly uncomfortable.

- "I would not have called it "training" or "practice" Oji-sama. It was more or less her trying to riled me up and kill me." - Byakuya said he could not stop the words left his mouth riddled with poison.

- "What do you mean? Explain yourself" - Ginrei asked with genuine curiosity in his words.

- "The were-cat who calls herself, "Shinhoin Yoruichi," scoffed me by dropping me into koi pond!" - Byakuya said almost shouting

Ginrei's face remained impassive for only a few seconds. Byakuya's image inside the pond was too much for him and could not help but start laughing. Of course this was not funny to Byakuya who saw his grandfatherlaughing at him with disbelief.

-"Oji-sama I do not find the situation funny. The woman ridiculed our Clan heir And your reaction is to burst out laughing?"- Disbelief in Byakuya's voice was so tangible Ginrei made an effort to stop laughing. When he regained his composure, he said ...

- "Byakuya my son, I'm sure there was no malice in Yoruichi-dono's conduct" -

'No malice? Oji-sama, are you serious? Has he not really seen this woman? ' He thought

Ginrei continued -"I spoke with Yoruichi-dono this afternoon before coming to meet you. She told me you do not need more training since all that you need at this time is to practice. She was pleasantly surprised by your fast learning and told me that if you practice every day at least a couple of hours, then in a few months you will be able to master your shumpo smoothly "-

Byakuya's features relaxed knowing that he would not have to see that woman again.

- "As long as I will never have to see her again, I will practice 10 hours a day if necessary" - He declared quickly.

- "It is not necessary for you to overwork yourself Byakuya"-

- "Oji-sama I do not want to have to that woman back here so I will train as needed to perfect the shumpo without her help" -

- "Okay. But, if you feel bad then take a break from shumpo practice. It is not a discipline that is mastered in a short time" -

They finished their dinner enjoying themselves discussing other topics the conversation topics were more pleasurable because Ginrei wanted Byakuya to relax after the long day that Yoruichi had given him. After dinner they bid each other "good night" and went to their respective rooms.

- "Finally, peace and quiet, that's what I need" -those were the last words that Byakuya muttered as he laid on his futon and let sleep and fatigue overcome him as pleasant dreams engulfed his mind.

* * *

In Rukongai, sweet Mai was devastated by the sudden departure of Renji. He had found other comrades to face the harsh circumstances of life on the streets.

The day after having started his adventure, he had found some boys who he had met a few weeks earlier while accompanying Mai to the market. With them, he had started a new family where everyone helped each other to survive.

In order to satisfy their hunger, they stole some food whenever they could and by the time night came, they slept in a rundown house. With what effort and ability they had, they managed to make it a comfortable place to live but it wasn't "home" but rather a shelter against the inclement weather.

It was not easy adapting to his new life because he missed Mai, but mostly he missed little Rukia. The idea that she was not as needy and could manage herself was all that comforted him.

'Rukia, I hope you're well. Having separated ourselves serve you to live better and grow up. I hope that the sacrifice of not seeing each other will be worthwhile' He thought as he settled down to sleep in a corner where he had placed a torn cloth which previously had been a blanket.

* * *

Mai had noticed in recent days as the absence of Renji had a big affect on little Rukia. The smile that always graced her was now gone from her sweet face.

She was not so interested in playing as before. Every time the door opened and realizing that the person who entered was not Renji, she would down herself in sorrow. Rukia and Renji had established a very strong bond and Mai know that bond will be with them for their whole life.

Rukia's violet eyes were beautiful but one can see melancholy set in to those eyes by Renji's absence in her life. Mai knew that Renji would do anything as long as Rukia was well, but never thought he would leave in the middle of the night without telling them or leaving an explanation for his sudden depature. However, Mai did not need them because she knew the reasons than led Renji to take that step.

- "Sleep little one. Your sadness will be taken away and time will slowly heal your wounds from his absence"- Mai told to Rukia's figure lying on the cot as she withdrew from the forehead the stubborn lock of black hair that always fell on her face.

* * *

For several nights now, Hisana had not been sleeping well. Every time she closed her eyes she dreamt that someone was stalking her.

It was not quite a nightmare, but a memory buried away. The image of herself leaving her sister on the streetsto fend herself and then being chased after. Although the arms of her beloved Takeshi embraced her while soothing her cries of her guilt over abandoning her baby sister. Within his arms she was able to push away those feelings and memories to be at peace.

- "Hisana are you having trouble sleeping again? Do you want me to make you some tea?" - Takeshi's voice calmly spoke to her and Hisana turned to see him.

- "There is no need dear. I will go back to sleep in a moment" - The image of her beloved and the sound of his voice relaxed her mind with pleasant thoughts. Hisana, who now shared her life with Takeshi, lay back down on the bed she shared with him while she had her arms around the waist of the man she loved. She fell asleep with a peaceful smile.

* * *

_**And that was all for this week! I hope you liked it and please leave your review!**_

_**Chapter 5 is already on the way... But I will update every two weeks from now on. You must wanna know WHY? well it's is because the chapters are going to be longer and longer, also I write this story in spanish and I have to translate and as you can imagine it takes a lot of time. And Rei Eien has a life hahaha and she will be helping me with the grammar.**_

_**So...Next chapter will be available on August 22th**_

_**Kisses...**_

_**Isabel**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**

**I wanna thank...**

**Rei Eien: Tammy again thank you so mucho for your help with the grammar chack in this chapter! You are such a good sis!**

**ReckoningDay: Thank you for your visit to my fic, I hope you will like this chapter too.**

**arlingtonsteward: It was a pleasure. to read your review, I am very pleased to see than you like the way this character are appearing in this fic and I hope you will continue reading this because there are more things to see. I tryed to send a message to you with a spoiler like I do with all the reviews but your PM are unabled.  
**

**Hylla: You are such a good girl! I hope the present I sent you was good!  
**

**Guest: As I told you I update as fast as I can (well this chapter was ready a week ago) but can you at least say PLEASE!**

**Amaratta: Thanks again for the time you took to see my fic, the grammar mistakes in previous chapter will be fixed soon.**

**Noctis Vee Caelum sensei: I was again amazed by your visit to my fic! Thaks a LOT for your reviews and I hope you would have the time to read all my story.**

**vicky73: I want to thank you because your reviews literaly made my day! Is great to see a person who takes the time to give a review with all the details than likes and dislikes. I love you too!**

**loyalbyafan: Thanks again! I don't think I'm brilliant I just do my best for you guys and I hope you like it! Honestly I would like if you had an account and that way I could sent you spoilers like I do with everyone else!**

* * *

**I don´t own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just take some of his characters to satisfy my wishes of Byaruki!**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

Nearly ten years had passed since the time Shinhoin Yoruichi had taught Byakuya how to Shumpo and since then he was becoming faster. Occasionally the Captain of the Second Division appeared in the mansion to check on his progress, but also she simply enjoyed annoying him; taunting him until he chased her.

Her favorite strategy was to remove the ribbon which Byakuya used to hold his hair in a ponytail. That immediately ignited the mind of the young Kuchiki and he would pursue her with determination. Unfortunately for him, no matter that it seems that his shumpo had significantly improved, he still was not fast enough to reach her.

Luckily, the side effects that Byakuya felt during the first days of practice were no longer present. Dizziness and disorientation were gone; however, the occasional headaches only appeared when Yoruichi scuttled in the gardens of his mansion.

Byakuya had been practicing kido spells for some time and like the shumpo he was finding it relatively easy. His memory for learning spells was exemplary. Just like learning Shumpo all he needed to do was focus his reiatsu in order for the spells to properly obtain the desired results.

In recent years as each day passes he had become increasingly busy. He was still practicing Zanjutsu to master the lessons his father had left him. He kept practicing Shumpo with muchdedication so that he would not need to seek the help of Yoruichi. He continued his meetings with Captain Ukitake who mentored him in learning how to mediate and calm his emotions to be in the right state of mind so that he could effectively communicate with his zanpakuto.

Byakuya had long ways to go in managing control of his emotions. However, that does not mean that his mind was always in the peaceful state that was necessary to enter and be in touch with his inner world in order to contact his zampakutou.

While his face remained emotionless, on occasions he had his moments of outbursts that drew him abruptly form his inner world. Ginrei knew it was not yet time to hand over his sword. He knew that his grandson's mind was a whirlwind that had to be controlled and that is why he had asked Ukitake Juushiro for his help in that regard.

Ginrei knew that the Captain of the Thirteenth Division was known for his kindness, patience, and understanding soul who led a serene life. He was the kind of person who would be able to deal with the sometimes brash and impatient Byakuyka.

- "Ohayo Byakuya" - Ginrei greeted his grandson who was already at the table eating his breakfast hastily.

- "Ohayo Oji-sama" - Byakuya replied, rising to his feet and bowing to his grandfather. He quickly added - "Oji-sama, Sumimasen for not waiting for you to eat breakfast together, but I have an early meeting with Ukitake taicho in the Thirteenth Division "-

- "Do not worry. I'm glad that you are fulfilling your commitments and obligations daily. That shows me you are being responsible and holding yourself accountable in your training andthat makes me proud of you" - Ginrei replied with a wave of his hand gesturing him to sit and continued to enjoy his meal.

When he finished with his breakfast he properly bid his grandfather good bye and headed out to his meeting with Captain Ukitake.

As he watched his grandson depart, Ginrei contemplated how much Byakuya had changed over the years. The loss of Sojun from their lives had left scars on both of them. While it was still early in the healing process, they both had gradually adapted to the situation and handled the hole in their hearts with enough skill because they had each other.

'I'm so proud of your son Sojun. He is gradually becoming all that you had expected and I'm sure will surpass our expectations'- He thought

* * *

As Byakuya was on his way to meet Captain Ukitake, making his way through the streets of Seireitei he contemplated on the advice he had been given by his mentor. He found it was very difficult to keep the mind calm with all the responsibilities he had on his shoulders.

He arrived at Captain Ukitake's office and knocked on door. From inside the office he heard a voice that told him to come in.

Sliding the door open and stepping into the room, he was faced with a rather unpleasant surprised. Captain Ukitake was not alone; sitting across from him was none other than Shiba Kaien, one who he equally categorized as annoying as Yoruichi.

- "Ohayo Byakuya!" - Was the friendly words that Shiba Kaien used to greet the newcomer.

- "Ohayo Byakuya-san" - Said in his always friendly tone Ukitake Juushiro.

- "Ohayo Ukitake taicho, Shiba Kaien" - Was Byakuya's response to their greetings, but they both could tell by the tone as he uttered Kaien's name that Byakuya's voice sounded forced.

Kaien rose from the cushion that he was sitting on while he had been chatting with his captain and headed for the door. As he passed Byakuya who was still standing just inside the door of the office he said...

- "Let's see. Byakuya, call me only by name. Now say Ka-ien. Why are you always so rigid? Relax man! You're still a child"- as he spoke to Byakuya, he gave him a shove with his elbowin a playful gesture in which the young Kuchiki did not like at all.

- "Shiba Kaien I remind you that you're talking to the next head of the Kuchiki Clan and you should treat me with due respect. I do not understand why you refuse to behave properly when you yourself are head of a noble clan and I remind you that I am not a child! "-

- "Come Byakuya, it was a joke. Who said being noble, rigid and inaccessible went hand-and-hand?" - Kaien enjoyed how easily he could provoke Byakuya.

Once his goal of having Byakuya riled up, he turn to gaze at his captain who had been silently watching them and spoke - "Juushiro we will continue our conversation later. You shouldknow I am likely to refuse being your lieutenant. I'll take leave now so you can attend to your affairs with Byakuya "- with that he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

- "Do not listen to his words Byakuya-san. We both know Kaien's personality and characteristics and he will probably not change any time soon" -

- "He's just as annoying as Shinhoin Yoruichi" - snapped Byakuya

- "Ah, Yoruichi-san has been so since childhood just like Kaien. Both are the kind of people who takes life easy; stopping often to smell the roses as they say. Do have a seat Byakuya-san. Can I offer you some tea?"- Ukitake's warm smile and offer had managed to calm the spirits of Byakuya.

- "Arigatou Ukitake Taichou"- he answered politely as he sat on the cushion previously used by Kaien before continuing to ask - "Is it true you want to have him as your lieutenant?" -

While he poured tea, Ukitake replied - "Byakuya-san it is my wish that Kaien join the Thirteenth Division as my lieutenant. You see Byakuya-san, despite his laid back attitude; Kaien isvery capable, discipline and reliable man. So it is my desire to have him become my right hand. Due to the fact that I am not always in the best of health, I often unwittingly neglect my duties and that is why he would be a lot of help if he accepted. "-

- "But how can you know he is responsible if he behaves like that?" - Byakuya sounded incredulous at what he had just heard from the lips of Ukitake.

- "As the future head of your clan and the next Captain for 6th division, you must learn a few things to carry the burden of your job in the best way. First thing to digest is that in life you're going to have to deal with different types of people, who will have their own thoughts and opinions that will not be to your liking. You must learn to understand them and respect them. For if you have no respect for those you lead, they will in turn not respect you. You never should judge a book only by its cover. Always have to take the time to know the people and what has happened in their past that made them to be the way they are."-

Byakuya pondered the words of his mentor carefully.

- "You must also understand that respect is earned" - At these words Byakuya opened his eyes wide he had always thought that for who he was everybody should respect him. Ukitake continued - Never think that just because you are a Kuchiki that you are given respect. Our positions do not guarantee that people will respect or like us. You should always be firm withyour subordinates, but that does not mean we should be rude or mistreat them. Kindness guarantees not only respect but loyalty as well. And that is something that is always needed when going into battle. If you don't trust and respect your comrade the battle will be lost. "-

Ukitake paused for a moment to take a few sips his tea. Drink something warm helped him to ease the cough that often plagued him even though it was becoming less frequent these days.

His mentor's words echoed in his head. Byakuya felt like he was talking again with Sojun because Ukitake spoke with the same honesty and wisdom just as his father has done many years ago. Being in Ukitake's presence made him remember all the times he had spent with his father and reminded him just how much he missed his father.

- "But let's leave the serious discussion for another day. Now tell me, did you practice the meditation as I advised?" -

-. "I did; however, I found it was very difficult to do it since I could not successfully clear the thoughts in my mind. Every time I try, the thoughts of my day obligations come to my mind and I fail in the attempt" -

- "Remember, you must be in a place where you can meditate in peace and quiet. You should breathe slowly and let nothingness take over your mind. When you are able to completelyempty all thoughts, you will be ready and your Oji-Sama will provide you with your zampakutou. Then you will begin the process to communicate with it "- while Juushiro spoke he noticed a happy smile manifest upon Byakuya's lips. He managed to hide his own knowing smile behind his cup of tea while pretending to take a sip.

- "Practicing calligraphy helps me to calm my thoughts" - Byakuya said casually as he put his empty cup on the small table between him and Juushiro.

- "Oh I see, that's a pretty uplifting art. I did not know you were assiduous, but if it helps you, then keep it up. When you stop writing, go to your favorite place and begin to follow the steps I recommended to you. You may go back to the mansion and try again. Let me know tomorrow how you did"-

- "Okay, Ukitake Taichou. I will try and let you know the results" - He stood up, gave a bow to say goodbye and left.

* * *

When he reached the gates of the Kuchiki mansion was received by Akane. He ordered her to take the table he used for practicing calligraphy out to his favorite spot in the garden.

When he was informed that everything was ready as he had requested, he went to the place where he could relax underneath the shade of his favorite tree.

He sat down and took his brush to write, but he noticed something odd; the ink he was provided was not black and that was not good for his nerves. Byakuya was not pleased and was irritated with this mishap that he nearly starting yelling out curses. Then he recalled the words of Ukitake and decided to ignore the incident.

Taking a few deep breaths, he began to feel his temper coming under his control. Staring at the paper before him he began to write some kanji. The result was not what he expected so he threw the sheet away and began again. The result was the same as the last one; the kanji just looked awful in that shade of weed green.

'Weed green'- He thought.

He began to draw a figure resembling a cloud and filled it with the same color. Then he decided to draw two vertical lines in the lower part of the green cloud; thereupon, he drew two lines on the sides of the figure. He looked inside a wooden box placed on the table that contains a few other colors that will be useful in his endeavor. He found the color white.

With a clean brush he took some white and then drew a horizontal line at the top of the figure. Returning to see inside the box, he took some ink of a dark brown tone, although he would have preferred to use black, and then he drew three dots forming a triangle just below the white line he had drawn before.

However, something was missing in the drawing. So with the same brown color he drew two slanted lines on two of the points that were in triangle. Finally he drew a curved line under the three dots and there it was ...

- "Wakame Taishi" - Byakuya was excited because he never thought he possessed such artistic talent. Looking at his artwork, he could not help smiling at his newly created character. He was really pleased and proud of his masterpiece, so he jumped off the bench where he sat and went to his bedroom where he found one of his best works of Shodo that was framed. He quickly removed the shodo in the framework and replaced it with his latest creation.

Once his art piece was perfectly placed on the desk in his bedroom, he went back to the shade of the sakura tree feeling relaxed and happy. He continued practicing his calligraphy with much success since his mood had lightened significantly.

The afternoon passed by quickly and was unnoticed by Byakuya who was immersed in an atmosphere of peace in his favorite spot in the garden. He was enjoying the nice weather. He felt the wind blowing gently, but it did not disrupt his concentration. He was so lost in his own world that he did not realize the darkness creeping over the garden.

- "Byakuya-sama" – he heard Akane's voice calling him.

- "Has Oji-Sama arrived home?" - Byakuya inquired.

- "Hai, Byakuya-sama. Kuchiki-sama has arrived and awaits you in the dining room" -

- "Okay, I'm going there. Meanwhile, take all this back to where it belongs" – he told her as he rose from his seat gesturing with his hand for Akane to collect the items that he had been using.

When Byakuya entered the dining room he greeted his grandfather, Ginrei, who as Akane had said was already there. But it was not the image he expected to see. The severe emotionsthat graced his Oji-sama's face showed something else. Ginrei's gaze was lost at a point in space in front of him and he was lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the presence of his grandson.

- "Konbanwa Oji-sama" - young Byakuya greeted his grandfather.

- "Byakuya Konbanwa" - Ginrei blinked a few times to return to reality as he greeted his grandson told him to sit on his right.

- "Is there something bothering you Oji-sama?" – inquired Byakuya who was worried. It was not usual to see Ginrei staring space. He was a man who constantly meditated, but neverso deep in thought to the extent of not noticing someone approaching. He was a Captain and his senses were well developed.

- "You're right Byakuya. Something has me worried and I think I should share this information with you" - The tone of Ginrei was as serious as ever, but was marked by a touch of concern - "Today at the captains meeting, we were given a report of a series of strange occurrences in Rukongai. Today Muguruma Kensei taichou went to investigate this occurrence with his advanced unit; however, they have not returned. It is also said that all of them may have met the fate as the disappeared souls in Rukongai. "- looking at Byakuya's curious expression in his eye, he decided to give him the rest of the information - 'One of his subordinates who he was sent back to request the presence of the Twelfth Division reported that the bodies of the Shinigami disappeared had evaporated. So Captain Commander sent reinforcements to further investigate the matter. I have to protect all of Seireitei from this unknown threat "-

The seriousness and the sensitivity of his grandfather's words over this issue that was awakening in Soul Society made the young Byakuya feel a genuine concern on the matter. Ginrei had decided to tell him because Byakuya had demonstrated his sense of responsibility and he felt it was his duty to keep him informed about the life of a captain because one dayByakuya would become one.

- "I understand the seriousness of the situation Oji-sama. Does that mean that tonight you will spend the night in the barracks with your squad?" -

- "Yes, my duty is to ensure that things do not get out of control in case of a contingency" -

Byakuya nodded and they started to eat their dinner. They pretty much ate in silence since each was lost in their own thoughts about the current situation threatening Seireitei.

* * *

The next morning, the news running around the Seireitei could not be more disturbing. The result of the expedition in which several captains and lieutenants had participated in last night had been a complete disaster. Everything pointed to the Captain of the Twelfth Division as the culprit responsible for the strange occurrances.

What Urahara Kisuke had done to his fellow captains and lieutenants was an aberration. It was said that he had practiced Hollowfication experiments on them. And as a result of such monstrosity, Central 46 held an immediate trial and decided that their actions were punishable by law.

To everyone's surprise, Shinhoin Yoruichi had burst into the room and rescued all of the accused in order for them to escape from Seireitei. And the most devastating part of this whole ordeal was those Captains and Lieutenants that were infected by Hollowfication process had been sentenced to death as a safety measure were taken away and never found after many searches throughout Seireitei.

There were rumors that they had hidden in the World of the Living, but they were just that, rumors.

Byakuya was surprised like everyone else at the outcome, but for him it was more difficult to process the events and it was because Yoruichi had been directly involved in them.

Although he had Yoruichi labeled as the most annoying and irresponsible person in Soul Society, The World of the Living and even Hueco Mundo, he never believed her capable of betraying the Gotei 13. Also, the Shinhoin Clan now found themselves mired in shame for her actions as well as the dilemma of who would lead them now that Yoruichi was gone. After all, she was both a Captain and the head of the Clan.

Byakuya could not understand how she had been so irresponsible to abandon her duties to save Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai. She had grown up with them, but that was notjustification for her actions in the eyes of Byakuya. The head of the clan should live to lead his subordinates and family. He did not think she was involved in any of the experiments her childhood friend was accused of. And he did not understand what motivated her to throw it all away just to help him.

The day had been full of surprises after all the detail were made known aboutt what happened. Uncertainty gripped the Gotei 13 and with good reason since they had lost six captains and three lieutenants from various squads besides the Captain of the Kido Division and its respective second in command.

Byakuya was restless and decided to skip dinner going straight to sleep.

* * *

Once in his room and in his night attire he went to sleep in his comfortable futon. His mind was so tired that deep sleep came over him and that was when...

A rough blizzard came through by the Shoji door that led to the private garden outside. Unexpectedly, the wind brought forth the enervating smell of sakura saturating the room.

'Master,' a voice whisper almost inaudibly in Byakuya's dreams

'Master,' the voice called him again

Byakuya was immersed for the first time in his inner world and he could only see a pink halo that kept him from the view of the man in front of him.

- "Where am I? Who are you?" -

- "This world is your inner Master and I am ..." -

Byakuya's eyes snapped open and his breathing was somewhat shaken by surprise. An annoying shiver ran down his spine; he rose from the futon and started to close the door for which the blast of air had entered.

Once recovered from the surprise, a huge smile came over his face because he finally knew what had happened in his dream. His zampakutou had contacted him and although he had not told his name Byakuya knew that the waiting was over.

He was finally going to get the last missing piece to become a real Shinigami.

* * *

**And that was all for this week! I hope you liked it and please leave your review. This chapter was ready a week ago but I took my time to update because I have a surprise for all of you! On August 29th I will publish a new BYARUKI fic! yei! In that fic the love will be fast! As you can see in this fic the BYARUKI will take a little longer but my other story will cheer you I PROMISE!**

**So...Next Chapter or Byakuya's Chronicles will be available on September 5**

**See you next week with my new fic (I have already the prologue and chapter 1).**

**Kisses...**

**Isabel**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! We met again, this chapter took me a bit more to be finished, some problems in RL made me finish the translation only a few hours ago. Again thank you so much for all your kind reviews, you really make me smile while I read it. I hope you will like the chapter, to me it was really funny to write it, I got sad and laugh a lot! I also want to thank you for beeing waiting, I know I said this is a BYARUKI but it's also a way to fill Byakuya's past and understand his actual behavior which Kubo does not explain. Byaruki will come, you just have to wait a few chapters more. Meanwhile you can read _A Broken Promise_ (my other fic) and my sister's fic _Of Brothers and Sisters._**

**I'm sorry because this week I was unable to reply your reviews but I will fix that.**

**Again: Rei Eien thank you so much for your help with the grammar... you are such a good sis!**

**Well I will let you read this!**

* * *

_**Bleach is not mine, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just took some characters to satiate my desire to Byaruki!**_

_**R & R**_

**10 years had passed since Rukia was ****living in****the home of Mai ...**

People walked the streets of Inuzuri turing a blind eye towards the misfortune of others; for the social environment dictated that it was every person for itself. To Rukia this day was not like everyone else's. She had lost the only person who had taken care of her. The old woman, Mai, had died a week before and now Rukia was left alone in the world.

During the years that Rukia had lived with her, the house was always full of kids who were orphans like her. Rukia had been very close to the pain, misery and death that were her constant companionship. Most of the children who Mai gathered in from the streets did not survive; some were sick and others so malnourished that when she gave them some food it was just too late.

Not that Mai had food to fill so many mouths; most of the time she went without food to give to those kids. Rukia knew that was what had accelerated her death. Even though Mai had lived forseveral centuries, the fact that she was underfed and under constant concern to keep kids off the streets, only worsen her health.

When Rukia had learned how to count, she knew there were 14 people at Mai's home, 9 girls, 5 boys and Mai. The number of habitants was in constant change due to the harsh conditions than the people of the 78th District faced. A year ago, Mai had fallen ill and become bedridden. The number of children in the home was waning; if Mai could not feed them, they had to go find their own food. Over the last 3 months the children scattered, leaving Rukia with Mai. Rukia stayed by Mai's side through it all for she was the only person who she felt cared about her and she in return cared about Mai.

The day she died, Rukia felt there was nothing more for her. Many thoughts and questions went through her head as she watched the sunrise.

_'Who will look after me?'_

_'Who will accompany me __so that I won't be__alone?'_

_'Mai-san, __t__hanks for everything, I will miss you so much.'_

Some tears came out of her violet eyes and ran down her cheeks. Rukia was alone and very sad.

- "Ano...My name is Renji... What's your name?" - Asked a guy with crimson red hair that was passing by and came to see why she was crying.

- "Ru-Rukia" - replied between sobs as she lifted her face to see who had asked the question.

And then Renji saw the eyes he had seen several years ago, but he did not see the baby who he had helped gather then from the door. Now those eyes were on the face of a slightly smaller girl than him, but they haven't that spark of innocence they once had in the past, now they were wrapped in an aura of despair and sadness.

Renji did not know how to approach her or comfort her. He was sure it was his Rukia, but did not want to scare her, so he simply ask more questions.

- "Why are you crying?" -

- "My mom di-died. Well, she was not my mom; but I loved her. She was all I had in the world" - Rukia continued sobbing. She was alone, helpless, and hungry. The pain of losing Mai from her life greatly affects her.

To Renji the news of the death of the person who many years ago was to him as close to she had been to Rukia was devastating. However, he could not afford to mourn; he had to be strong for Rukia.

- "I'm sorry" - Although Renji's voice sounded controlled and comforting to some extent, he was really sad inside. Not only because of the death of Mai, but also for the image of a tearful and helpless Rukia before him. - "Do you have a place to spend the night?" -

- "N-no, some people took her death as an advantage to take over the house and I have been sleeping in the streets for the last 6 days" -

_'You will never sleep in the street again Rukia__.__I promise'_ Renji tought

- "You can come to live with me if you want. I live with other street children in an abandoned house. We don't have a lot, but at least we are able to get food and have a roof at night" -

Rukia pondered the offer for a few minutes. Not that she had many options, but the guy who made her the offer was behaving very nice to her and gave her the feeling that she already knew him.

- "Okay, thank you" - answered Rukia while wiping the traces of the tears that had spilled with the back of her hand.

When he had received an answer, Renji asked her to follow him. Renji was a boy of few words and for nearly an hour-long journey to his refuge he did not speak to her. He was thinking about Mai and how he never had a chance to say good bye to her. Renji always thought that when hebecame a man and could get a job he would come home to Mai to help her with the expenses of all the children. He never thought that Mai was not eternal.

Rukia looked around; they had left the forest and back to Inuzuri. However, this part of the district was completely unknown to her. She didn't move far from where she had previously lived with Mai; just staying within a small radius of the place she once called "home." Being in this area was for her like being in another world. The new surroundings made her feel insecure, scared and alone.

While she was thinking about this, she noticed than Renji stopped in front of a house that was in pretty bad shape. Inside there was some people, she noticed that because of the sound of some voices and laughter that had reached them where they stood. Renji was the first to approach the door and he saw Rukia's hesitation and nervouness.

- "Oi Hiroshi, Katashi" - Renji yelled as he opened the battered door of the shelter.

- "We were expecting you Renij. We have some steamed buns and vegetables that we stole this afternoon" - Said Hiroshi, who was happy to have something on the table. It had been 2 dayssince they last ate.

- "Who is she Renji?" - Katashi asked staring at Rukia.

- "She's Rukia and from now on she will stay with us" - Renji told in a tone that sound as a command not leaving much room to argue against it, but the boys still had concerns...

- "BUT IT'S A GIRL!" - They shouted in unison.

- "Tsk! It does not matter if it's a boy or a girl. Rukia has nowhere to go and we can help" - Renji replied

- "Pff... I guess you're right" - said Katashi

- "Come in Rukia, I'll show the lair. Are you hungry? Luckily, today we have enough food for you too" - Hiroshi said this as he took her wrist and led her into the place.

While she was walking towards the door Rukia's and Renji's eyes met; he could see than the kindness of his friends had taken off the semblance of concern on her face, but Rukia's eyes were still filled with sadness.

- "Welcome to our family of three though now it's four. Good, thank you" - Renji said as she entered the house and Rukia gave him a grateful smile.

* * *

**On the streets of Seireitei****,****a ****quite excited Byakuya was going to meet his grandfather ...**

- "Oji-sama, may I come in?" - Byakuya asked when he knocked the door of the office of his grandfather in the Sixth Division.

- "You may Byakuya" - Ginrei replied as he looked up from the reports he was checking and turned to the door.

Byakuya slid open the office door and entered. He liked coming to the Sixth Division, it made him feel even more important because he knew that when his grandfather decided it was time to retire he was the one who would take the reins of this place as a Captain of the Gotei 13.

- "Sorry to bother you during your work hours, but I have been waiting for an opportune moment to speak with you. I had not been able to because you have not been sleeping in the mansion." -

- "What do you want to discuss with me Byakuya?" -

- "You see Oji-sama" - Byakuya's voice showed emotion, but did not want his grandfather torealized that what he was saying was giving him cartwheels and jumps in his mind because of his happiness - "The other night in my dreams the spirit of my zampakutou called me"-

Ginrei's eyes showed his surprise. He was not aware that Byakuya was able to control his emotions at that level. At the end of the day his grandson was the most impulsive, temperamental and stubborn person he had met in his centuries of living. Byakuya was still very young, but his progress in his education and training to be the next head of the family and Captain of the Sixth Division in the future were remarkable.

- "Are you sure it was your zampakutou?" -

-. "Yes Oji-sama. I never have dreams: I know it sounds strange, but true. This time I dreamed of a man who was addressing me as "Master" and told me clearly that I was in my inner world, whichis why I have no doubts "- Byakuya was sure he had dreamed. Indeed it could not be cataloged like a dream; Byakuya was a boy who didn't fall asleep easily; one who kept tossing and turning in his bed until he finally falls asleep. He oftens wakes up at midnight and is restless, unable to fall back asleep. Although for some months now he would walk through the garden on his sleepless nights and it helped him sleep more easily.

- "I see, then it's time to you to have your zampkutou" - Ginrei showed himself thoughtful and serene and to his surprise Byakuya did too. What he did not know is that Byakuya was internally jumping for joy, celebrating with fireworks of his new achievement. It was admirable how Byakuya had managed to keep a calm face when his mind could be brewing war or carrying out a festival.

- "Souka... Sorry for the question Oji-sama, but do you think that it will be much longer?" - Although Byakuya's voice was controlled his expression was too; to Ginrei he was an open book and he knew he was dying of the desire to start practicing his zampakutou and achieve shikai andbankai maybe. With Byakuya, one never knew.

- "It should not take much time to achieve shikai for you. However, in the meantime continue with your other duties and when the time comes, I will inform you" - Ginrei's eyes turned to rest on thepending paperwork. Byakuya understood that this was the end of their interview.

- "I hope to see you at dinner Oji-sama" - Byakuya said as he bowed in a way to say goodbye to his grandfather.

- "Byakuya" - Ginrei's voice made him turn when he was already on his way to the door.

- "Yes, Oji-sama?" -

- "You must inform Ukitake Taicho about what we just discussed. He knows what to do from here on out" -

- "Alright Oji-sama. I will go to the Thirteenth Division at once to speak with him" - Byakuya bowed again and walked out the door.

* * *

**_While Byakuya was going to meet Ukitake Juushiro he ran into one of the people who he did not like seeing ..._**

- "Oi Byakuya!" - The resounding voice of Shiba Kaien reached his ears and he could not help but take a mental slap on the forehead. Had Kami planned to ruin such a perfect day putting this guy on his way?

- "Shiba Kaien "- Was the greeting that came from the lips of the young nobleman.

- "Byakuya, how many times have I told you to leave aside the formalities when we talk?" -

- "Apparently not necessary to make me lose my manners" - Byakuya replied with his trademark calm voice that sounded even boring.

- "Tsk ... You never change. Where are you going?" - Asked Kaien pushing him with his elbow, which almost succeeding in driving Byakuya out of his wits.

- "That's none of your business. But if I do not answer, you're going to keep bothering me. I'm on my way to the office of Ukitake Taicho" - Byakuya was not one of those people who like to divulgewhere he will go or what he will do, but over the years he had learned that Shiba Kaien neverrelents in his inquiries until he was satisfy in his curiosity. Once he had done that he would finally leave him alone.

- "What coincidence, I'm going over there! You're very lucky to not have to walk alone; you know I am a great conversationalist!" -

'No kidding?' Thought Byakuya while mentally whipped his head against a tree.

* * *

The journey to the office of Ukitake was for Byakuya worst than if he had pulled the nails off his fingers without anesthesia. Shiba Kaien would not stop talking even if his head was dunked in a bucket fill of water. Although things considered, it was not all bad. Byakuya could stay lost in thought as Kaien rarely needed someone to answer him; he was able to carry on a conversation with himself and not realize that the other person was not listening .

- "Ohayo Ukitake Taicho" - greeted Byakuya once he entered the office of Juushiro.

- "Ohayo Juushiro" - Kaien greeted as usual in a more informal manner.

- "Ohayo Byakuya, Kaien, What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" -

- "True Byakuya. Why did you came here?" - Asked Kaien

- "Shiba Kaien, that's none of your business" Byakuya was already quite disturbed by the presence of Kaien.

_'This man does not know what __privacy__ means?'_ he thought

- "Tsk ... What a character! But seriously tell us why did you come?" -

Juushiro watched the exchange of words from his desk. He could not stop himself from rolling his eyes while seeing those two arguing against each other.

- "Ukitake Taicho my Oji-sama has asked me to inform you of my new discovery" - Said Byakuya trying to ignore the presence of Kaien - "The spirit of my zampakutou few days ago manifested inmy dream" - Byakuya keep silent after giving the information to Ukitake who was meditating the facts.

Kaien was somewhat surprised by the achievement of Byakuya. He knew that the young nobleman has a volatile temper. Although he had no doubt Byakuya would one day reach the level of captain; at some point, things were still relatively fast considering that in addition to their training to become Shinigami, he was being educated in the administration and management of business; not only Kuchiki Clan, but also the administrative activities of the Sixth Division.

- "Well, well, well, then it is time to you to get a zampakutou. Do me a favor Byakuya and be careful when you get it... I do not like children playing with sharp things and I do not want you to go and slash your own fingers... hahahahahahaha "-

Seeing the laughter of Kaien, Byakuya's murderous instincts aroused, the vein in his forehead was chipped and he was thinking of a thousand ways to get rid of him, but an idea came to his mind...

- "Oi Juushiro, I can help Byakuya" - Said Kaien who was at that time rearranging the chair when suddenly he found himself accompanying the chair on the ground. He did not bother to complain to Byakuya, the blow had been worth every second of pain after making him so angry.

- "Shiba Kaien that is not necessary" - Said Byakuya through his gritted teeth.

_'By Kami! Am I perhaps a magnet for annoying people? '_ he thought

- "Kaien I think Byakuya is right. Maybe you should use your energy in becoming my new fukutaicho and helping me train the division" - Juushiro never missed an opportunity to try to persuade Kaien to become lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division.

- "Tsk ... Juushiro you have been so insistent that you're probably about to convince me" -

- "I've heard that sometimes" - Juushiro replied with his characteristic warm smile.

Byakuya was lost in his own thoughts to pay attention to the conversation between Juushiro andKaien. His mind was currently juggling the idea that in the future Kyoraku Shunsui would be his tutor. There were several things that Byakuya knew about the Captain of the Eighth them was the fact that when he was not cast on the floor after a night of too much Sake, he was chasing women shinigami around the Seireitei with the intention of touching their ass. Another thing that Byakuya knew was that this man did not know the word "hangover"; for centuries no one could see any changes in his five senses because to avoid the inconveniences that come after a night of drinking, he had found the solution was to keep drinking.

- "Byakuya I suggest you go home and rest well. The training will be intense, but remember that you must first talk to the spirit to make it tell you its name and from there we will see how to continue with the physical training" - Juushiro noticed than something had distracted Byakuya and thought it was best to leave him be and then talk to him later.

- "Hai Ukitake Taicho. I take my leave now." - After saying goodbye to Ukitake he looked back at Kaien who was still at his side - "Konbanwa Shiba Kaien" - He said goodbye while clenched his teeth, it was amazing how Kaien managed to get him out of control.

With nothing further to say to Kaien or Juushiro, Byakuya left the office and headed back to the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

**_One week later..._**

A week ago Byakuya had spoken to his grandfather and Ukitake, the much awaited appearance of his zampakutou was going to be longer than he expected. He was in a sea of pessimistic thoughts when he felt the reiatsu of Ginrei approaching the Kuchiki mansion.

For several days, Byakuya was waiting by the door for his grandfather. And each day, he saw his grandfather, but he was yet to be given his He had several days waiting in the door, but given that his grandfather came every day without his desired sword today he decided to wait until his grandfather reached the house and if he wanted to speak with him he would sent a maid to do so. So he continued with what he was doing in the shadow of his beloved tree; He was in the middle of another of his masterpieces called "Wakame Taishi ', this time he had available many colors to make perfect his masterpiece, it was decided that the arms of his creation would look better in skin color, while he was in the half of his work his employee Akane called.

- "Sorry to interrupt but I love Kuchiki-sama has arrived and requested his presence at the library" -

- "Ok, I'm on my way" - replied Byakuya

- "Ano, Master do I must gather your things here?" -

- "Yes, take everything to my room, it's almost dinner time and will not continue with it," - Said that, he turned and went to meet his grandfather.

Ginrei was expecting Byakuya with news that would glad the day of the young Kuchiki.

- "Oji-sama, may I come in?" - Byakuya asked as he gently knocked the door.

- "You may Byakuya" -

- "I was told you wanted to see me" - Byakuya said as his eyes rested on the wooden box with the Kuchiki family crest engraved on the cover that was on the desk of Ginrei.

- "Sit down, there's something I want to talk to you" - Ginrei could feel Byakuya's cautious eyes resting on the wooden box.

Byakuya sat in the chair that was located on the opposite side of the desk and waited for him to speak, his eyes never parted from the box.

- "A few days ago I made a request to the Shino Academy and was granted until today, you zampakutou is inside that box" -

Byakuya's hands were quick to take the box, but as he did he turned his gaze to his grandfather and his hands returned to rest on his lap.

- "No need to hide your enthusiasm, I know you're dying to see it and I will not stop you" -

The reaction to the words of Ginrei by Byakuya was to give a look that reflected his excitement and the hands of the heir to the Clan fell forward on the box. When he opened it his eyes saw the most perfect sword he had ever seen. The hilt was covered with silk lilac ribbons and the blade was long but nothing he could not handle immediately.

- "It is perfect Oji-sama" - Although Byakuya's voice came out of his mouth in a restrained tone, for his grandfather, there was no emotion that goes unnoticed. Byakuya had surpassed all expectations that had been settled on him and Ginrei was sure that once he had control of his zampakutou he would be somebody powerful and worthy of going up in history. Byakuya Kuchiki was the most qualified man in the history of the Clan, highlighted in every aspect of his life and had learned to remain calm. His grandson was his pride and was sure he was never going to disappoint him.

- "I think you should go and try to communicate with your inner world to start the process of impregnating the part of your soul than is your zampakutou in the sword, you know the moment this is just an ordinary sword, but it will no longer be when the spirit that resides in your inner world is permeated in it and thus become your most loyal and best ally in battle "-

- "Of course Oji-sama, currently I will put all my effort in this process, with your permission" - With one fluid motion he rose from his chair and gave a nod to his grandfather, he left the library with his newly obtained zampakutou and headed to the shade of his favorite tree as in his mind he went over the teachings and advice that had been given by Ukitake.

* * *

When he was in his favorite place he sat on the grass and took a lotus position and placed the sword on his lap, he took a few deep breaths and prepared himself to put his mind blank to enter in his inner world. He had been making attempts for several days and sometimes he had succeeded, but only to see a man with yet unknown aspect who had been ingnoring him.

This time the process of contacting his inner world was shorter...

- "Konnichiwa Master" - said the deep voice

- "Konnichiwa, I hope than today you will show me your face" - was the answer he gave Byakuya.

- "I know that today Oji-sama gave you the Asauchi sword I must dwell" - Byakuya just stood waiting for the spirit to continue talking - "You have proven yourself worthy of knowing by the time my appearance" - After these words the pink halo that always surrounded the spirit and that was what had prevented Byakuya clearly seeing him gradually disappeared.

In front of him was standing a man who was far higher than Byakuya at the time, he was the Samurai fashioned dressed in purple, his hair was waist long and his face was completely covered by a mask.

- "Will you tell me your name?" - Byakuya asked while watching each detail of his appearance carefully of the Samurai before him. He was surprised at that appearance, but years of practice kept his serene face calm as was usual.

- "Bah! That will not be so easy to master, you must first show your worth in combat" - Said the spirit of challenging manner.

- "You yourself are calling me master and dare to challenge me, I find that interesting" - Byakuya said in his usual calm tone and drew the spiritual version of the sword resting on his lap.

The spirit drew his own and the fight begun, they both had great speed and impeccable swordsmanship, his tactics were fluent and gradually the tone of the fight was going up. The sound of metal on both swords was so strong that neither could hear his own breathing. Byakuya's inner world that was a vast garden of green pastures full of sakura trees became the scenario of a fair fought between master and zampakutou.

- "Interesting combat Master, Is that all you got to show me?" - Said the spirit with a little mocking way this time.

- "I do a lot more and move faster, but at this point I see no need to use my skills with my opponent" - Byakuya was annoyed, Who was the spirit believing to belittle that? It was part of his own soul and made fun of him. With a fluid movement forward holding his sword with both hands Byakuya used Shumpo to approach the spirit and pierced his stomach.

- "You are great Master, a worthy bearer of my power" - He said the spirit as he looked down and saw the sword that had pierced him. - "My name is ..." -

Byakuya opened his eyes, stood with sword in hand and said loud and clear voice...

- "Shire Senbonzakura" -

* * *

**And this is the end of chapter 6! I will publish the next one on September 26th... I will see you guys next friday with the chapter one of A Broken Promise my other ByaRuki fic. Again please leave your review, sometimes I get ideas from your reviews and PM's.**

**Kisses...**

**Isabel**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the late update but my personal life has been a bit caotic and many things had keep me busy. Again thank you all for your kind reviews, to the ones who have a FF account I sent you a message, for the ones wh had not...NO hahahaha**

**Well, next friday I will publish chapter 2 of A Broken Promise...that story just flows...Thank you Kami for AU and OOc-ness!**

_**NOTE: I was late with the translation and you will notice it, the chapter will be on grammar check and I will make the changes soon (SORRY :)) Rei Eien will work on that LOL**_

**Ok...I leave you to read Chapter 7 of Byakuya's Chronicles...**

* * *

_**Bleach is not mine, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just took some characters to satiate my desire to Byaruki!**_

_**NOTE: The original character are my property as well as some of the details that not fit the cannon.**_

_**R & R**_

Byakuya was surrounded by what looks like thousands of scattered sakura petals forming a pink cloud. He was so entranced in its beauty of his sword in its shikai state than he didn't noticeanother pair of eyes was silently observing him from distance.

Ginrei was leaning on the door frame of his library. Watching in silence he had kept an eye onByakuya while he was in his inner world.

Ginrei's was stupefied when he saw Byakuya standing up, handing his zampakutou vertically in his right hand before his face. From his current distance where he was observing he wasn't able to hear the words uttered by Byakuya as he releases his shikai. He watched in astonishment when Byakuya's sword slowly dissipated into tiny pieces flowing along an imaginary breeze. While he was analyzing what was happening before his eyes, he notices how the pieces started to swirl around Byakuya.

He could see how the hilt of the sword was still in Byakuya's hand and started to wield it as if the sword was still fully intact and nothing's changed. The petals started to move in the direction following the movements of Byakuya's arm as it directed them.

After a observing Byakuya's first shikai experience with his zanpakutou, Ginrei couldn't help feeling how proud he was of him. In his youth, the for Kuchiki Clan leader had reached his shikai in six months.

Sojun, his son as well, was exceptional. He reached shikai in just two months. However, Byakuya was breaking all the rules. His results were prodigious, he has had his sword for just less than an hour and he was able to obtain his shikai on his very first attempt.

The image before Ginrei's eyes was just exceptional; the petals in which the sword hadtransformed moved as it had been swept like the wind blowing his hair. The shikai was just beautiful; the pink cloud was filling the atmosphere of the garden giving it an etherealappearance.

In that moment Ginrei wasn't able to measure the power of his grandson's zanpakutou, at least for a few more seconds. Still carefully watching Byakuya, his eyes briefly connects with him allowing Byakuya to realize he was being watched and didn't miss the small that graced his lips. In the few seconds of their eyes meeting, Ginrei did not miss how it made him lose his concentration.

A few thin blood lines started to run on his cheeks and arms, at the same time some scratches were noticed in his clothes.

After a few seconds, Ginrei saw what was happening and he realized the destructive power of the majestic zanpakutou. Each one of the petals was a sharp razor, beautiful yet, lethal was the weapon that Byakuya possesses.

Almost at the same time, the pain made Byakuya notice the wounds in his body and all the petals fell to the ground.

Ginrei, with a steady but rushed rhythm came to Byakuya's side to see how he was. While he moved quickly to grandson's side he watches the petals scattering in the air towards the directionof the hilt of the sword and begins reforming the blade. With one last pink sparkle the sword was seal again.

-"Byakuya, are you alright?"- Ginrei asked with a steady calmness, even though inside he was genuinely worried for Byakuya's well being.

-"Just a few scratches Ojii-sama, nothing you should worry about"- Byakuya's words were full of truth; the cuts that he had all over his body were nothing of consequence, but it does not mean they were not painful.

-"I will send one of the servants to the Fourth Division. I will ask them to send someone to take care of you. If it is as you say, there is no need to ask Unohana Taicho to come"- Ginrei said while he passed his arm under Byakuya's left arm to give him support and guide him to his bedroom.

-"Well then Ojii-sama, the faster I heal it will be better; that way, I will be able to continue training with my zanpakutou"- Byakuya said with a hint of emotion and at the same time with some shame for have being injured as result of his own distraction.

-"What is its name?"- Asked Girei while he was sliding Byakuya's bedroom door to help him in.

-"Senbonzakura"- Byakuya answered quickly.

-"A thousand cherry blossoms? That makes sense, after all you have and special predilection for the Sakura trees in the garden."- To Ginrei the use of the word predilection was the most appropriate term to not hurt Byakuya's sensibility, but the truth was that he considered Byakuya's attachment for the Sakura trees more like an obsession.

-"I think you are right Ojii-sama, his name also fits perfectly with its shikai release form, even if it not fits with his appearance in my inner world"- Byakuya explained.

-"What do you mean?"- Asked Ginrei.

-"Senbonzakura is a tall man and dressed as a samurai warrior"-

-"Your sword can divide itself in thousands of blades and its appearance is a samurai warrior, very interesting"- Said as Ginrei ponders, his head was circling the idea of how illogical was the image of the sword in both representations. The power showed by Byakuya's shikai seems to be more destructive in power than Ginrei had first thought when he saw it.

Byakuya's shikai was majestic, powerful, lethal and overwhelming.

As Ginrei helped Byakuya to get comfortable in his futon, the always faithful maid Akane made her appearance in the bedroom door.

-"Akane, send one of the messengers to the Fourth Division to ask the presence of one of their people to the manor. We will not need the presence of Unohana Taicho"- Ginrei said.

-"Ojii-sama, I feel shame to be seen hurt by my own shikai. The cuts of my wounds are nothing compared to the deep wounds of my pride"- Byakuya said that to his grandfather with his eyes to the ground, but still having his dignity.

-"There is no dishonor in what has happened to you, Byakuya. The wounds you have, even if you didn't obtained those in battle and done by yourself while you were testing your shikai, are not at all to be ashamed of. All of us would have experience the same thing if we had been in your shoes from the lack of skills in controlling our shikai. Remember, we all had to go through this before we can say we are well trained in controlling our shikai."- Said Kuchiki Ginrei honestly.

After receiving the medical assistance by Yamada Seinosuke, the need of rest took over Byakuya because of the pain medicine he had taken.

* * *

A couple of days later after recovering from his wounds, Byakuya was starting his day by paying a visit to Ukitake Juushiro.

Toc, toc, toc

"-Ukitake Taicho?"- Byakuya was expecting an answer from inside

-"Come in"- Ukitake's voice was heard from the inside of the office.

As Byakuya was entering the office, he could hear the Thirteen Division's Captain coughing. That was not a good day for the always kind Captain.

-"Ohayo Byakuya-kun"- Ukitake greeted him, he was sitting in his desk chair, with one hand he was holding a handkerchief on his forehead and with the other he was taking a cup with hot tea to his lips.

-"Ohayo Ukitake Taicho"- Answered the visitor.

After take a sip of his tea, Juushiro left the cup on his desk and with his free hand he made a gesture to Byakuya to sit.

-"Kuchiki Taicho told me than you had an accident while you were practicing with your zampakutou"- Ginrei thought it was wise to tell Ukitake about what had happened, in the eyes of the experimented head of the Kuchiki Clan, it was essential than Juushiro knew about the details and help Byakuya with that issue.

-"That happened two days ago, when Ojii-sama came to the manor with my zampakutou, after I got it, I went to the garden and started with the meditation just as you told me, i just a few seconds I was in my inner world. My zampakutou's spirit dare me to show him my abilities and after a battle, that I won, he told me his name and his activation command.

Ukitake was genuinely surprised, in all his years as Captain and even in his years as a Shinigami, he had never knew of somebody who had obtained the shikai in just a few seconds. He had several doubts in his head and the person who can give him the answers was just in front of him.

-"What is it name Byakuya-kun?"- Asked Juushiro while he was pouring some tea in a cup to offer it to his visit.

-"Senbonzakura"- Byakuya said, his zampakutou name left his lips with pride, he was so proud that he looked like a peacock.

To Ukitake just as to Ginrei, Byakuya's zampakutou's name was not a surprise. Byakuya didn't try to hide his attachment to the Sakura trees.

-"Soka, and which is it activation command?"-

-"Chire"- When Byakuya heard the command leaving the samurai's lips, it had no many sense to him, but when he saw Senbonzakura's released form, it all made sense.

The curiosity in Juushiro was growing with each tiny piece of information Byakuya shared with him. Now in his mind the idea of know Byakuya's shikai look was whirling.

-"You have made an amazing and interesting progress Byakuya-kun, I hope someday you will show me your shikai"- Byakuya just nodded, he was waiting for Jushiro to finish speaking-" How was the accident you had? Kuchiki Taicho did not gave me details about it"-

When Byakuya heard that he felt ashamed, even if Ginrei had told him that what had happened was nothing uncommon, he didn't stop himself of feel bad. Kuchiki Byakuya never failed, or at least until that day.

Clearing his throat to ease his thoughts about his shame he said...

-"I was starting to visualize the flow of energy between the razors than Senbonzakura turns in it shikai form, when for a moment I lost concentration and the petals hurted me."- Byakuya said, his back was straight as usual, but his eyes refused to met Ukitake's look.

-"Soka, see Byakuya-kun, I don't think what was happened was lack of concentration by yours"- Ukitake's eyes were closed in deep concentration.

Byakuya was more attentive than ever to his mentor's words, the ides of not being guilty was making his day better.

-"What do you mean, Ukitake Taicho?"-

-"The incident, from my point of view look more like a lack of coordination between you and your zampakutou. Now when you have a close relationship with the spirit, is time to make the bond closer and stronger, between Master and Zampakutou. What can you tell me about Senbonzakura?"-

-"He is a samurai, his demeanor is haughty and I think he has delusions of grandeur and he has a lack of respect"- While he was recovering in the manor, Byakuya had analyzed over and over that first encounter with Senbonzakura, what he had just told Ukitake were his conclusions after a deep analysis.

'Does he not remember you of somebody, Byakuya-kun' Thought Juushiro, while mentally he was smiling because the similarities between Master and Zampakutou.

Juushiro was about to speak when the door was slided and a figure appeared in the door frame.

-"Oi Byakuya, I heard you got hurt practicing with your zampakutou. Do you have all you fingers complete? Let me see that beautiful face of yours. are you hurt? Are you Ok?"- kaien was making faces like if he was addressing a newborn, he never lost an opportunity to tease Byakuya, and this was not going to be an exception.

Byakuya's face reflected all the disguise at Kaien's presence and words. The arrival of the man took him by surprise. Which God has he to entrust himself to stop seeing such annoying people?

-"Shiba Kaien watch your manners"- Byakuya's forehead vein was so swallow than it look as it was about to explode. The always present lieutenant jokes were making him easily out of his senses. Why bad luck was always on his way? Why of all the shinigamis in the Seireitei, he always has to deal with Shiba Kaien?

'Why Kami has no mercy on me?' He thought

-"Pfff...Stiff as always, Byakuya"-

-"Shiba Kaien"- Byakuya said with a tone in his voice as cold as the pole and his look just locked in Kaien's eyes-" I prefer to be hurt by the sharp of my sword, then be wet and with a cold, like you the first time you released Nejibana"- Byakuya almost let a smile appear across his face as a result of his verbal triumph.

'Take that one Shiba Kaien' Byakuya has remember the example his grandfather used to make him feel better. And now Ginrei had succeeded, Byakuya was feeling better in deed, and all was because of the shame written in Kaien's face.

A huge sweat drop appear in Kaien's forehead, his shoulders fell in defeat, this one was the first time Byakuya had take payback and he was not ready for that. It was always him who teased him, this was upside-down. Byakuya had won this time.

-"See you later Juushiro"- Said Kaien while he was turning around and closing the door, Jushiro said nothing, he still has smiling, and that was because of seeing Kaien losing and being speechless for the very first time.

When Byakuya saw Kaien leaving in defeat, he felt like if he was 15 inches taller, Soul Society was suddenly bigger and brighter, air was very light and all that was because Kaien now had to think twice before bother him. In his mind Byakuya was performing his traditional victory dance.

After a few seconds Juushiro said...

-"Byakuya-kun"- When Byakuya heard his voice he left the party having place in his mind.

-"Hai Ukitake Taicho"- With an almost imperceptible hit of shame he paid attention, he was distracted celebrating his victory that he had forgot to pay attention to Ukitake.

In his side, Juushiro has already recovered the seriousness after the brief episode between his pupils in his office a few moments ago, but he decided not to make comments about it. Maybe he should scold Byakuya for his behavior, but there were two things then stopped him, first of all, Byakuya's temper was not to be tested and second, Kaie was always giving him a hard day, so Byakuya had right to settle some boundaries.

-"Like I was saying, this for me, looks like a lack of understanding between you two. Now, you have no troubles to get in touch with him, you need to find a way to make your rank as his master to prevail and you have to make him obey you, that way he will show you how to use his abilities. This is not a submission relationship, remember than your zampakutou is always your best allied and a part of yourself, it is like an extension of your own body, not just a simple weapon in battle"- Ukitake's always wise words were echoing in Byakuya's head.

-"But Ukitake Taicho, I just won him in battle and he had give me his name and command"- To Byakuya Ukitake's last statement had no sense.

-"Oh, I understand your question, but what you have just won was only the first part. The battle for the control and respect of you zampakutou is only beginning."-

-"Oh, entiendo tu pregunta Byakuya-kun, pero lo que ganaste fue apenas el inicio. Tu batalla por el control y el respeto sobre tu zampakutou apenas comienza."-

* * *

Rukia's sadness was fading away...

Her days with Renji and her new friends were making her life in Rukongai less tragic than in reality was. Living i the misery was awful, but to take it by yourself was even harder to take

Even if hungry was always with her, all the kids had a way to find at least a bit of food each day, it was never a complete of healthy food, but they weren't dying of hunger.

In the last few weeks, Renji had become family to Rukia, just as the other two residents in their poor home, but her connection with Renji was much more deeper. It was like if she had met him long years ago or even during her time in the World of the Living, maybe they were blood related.

With him, Rukia felt herself always accompanied and safe, Renji's fun character and his outbursts were like a balm for her. Mai's death was a whole in her heart, that was not to be filled, but his presence in her life was always renewer.

Rukia had never stolen anything, Mai always had take care to get something of food, just as now with Renji and the other boys, food was never abundant, but at least then it was not stolen. This was a change in her life, she was sure of her strength and now she knew she could make many things by herself, now life was giving her many new dares and she was no longer afraid of faith. If she had company, everything was possible.

This was a new lifestyle, Rukia was sure, Mai could never approve her stealing a thing, but she also knew Mai could never want her to starve to death or cold. In this circumstances, she was sure Mai would understand.

That day she had woke up early, generally the boys were the ones who provided her with food, but that day she wanted to payback a little of their kindness. She didn't like the idea of being the weak element in her new family.

-"Oi Renji"- Rukia was touching Renji's shoulder with her hand, he was in a deep sleep, Rukia could not understand how he could sleep so deeply in that horrible futon, that one they shared every night. The futon that she had at Mai's was uncomfortable, but nothing compared to this one.

Renji was snoring very loudly, and Rukia knew he had not being disturbed by her touch.

-"RENJI!"- Screamed Rukia while with her right leg she gave him a kick in his legs.

A scared and pained Renji woke up in a single motion. His head was spinning around because of the sudden movement, he didn't knew why his left leg was aching so bad. The only thing he remember was his dream with a huge steak

-"What's wrong? Ouch...Ouch...Ouch"- He said, he was getting more conscious and leaving his morning laziness. Once he could focus his eyes properly, he saw Rukia, standing beside him laughing very hard, she was holding her stomach in an attempt to keep the pain caused for her laugh away, tears were running on her cheeks.

I a few seconds, Renji realized what had happened. Rukia's laugh towards his reaction were proof enough for him, she was the one who hit him.

Rukia could not stop her laugh, Renji had woke up like if something had exploded under the mattress, the bright red skein than was his hair was very entangled, it was like if a cat had played around with his head and the result was hilarious, Renji's pain face was too much for her.

-"Rukia BAKA! ¡Ouch...ouch...ouch!"- Renji was screaming while he was rubbing his leg in pain in the place Rukia had hit him. The young lady was very strong.

-"You asked for it, I tried to wake you up kindly, but you didn't wake up, so, I thinked about other ways to make you do so and I know I have found a very good one...HAHAHA"- She said when she was able to gain a bit of composure.

It was strange but they felt each other as family, it had been very easy adapt to live together, the boys knew how to give her some space. She was in many ways very like them, her way to speak and behave made her look a bit masculine very often, but she also had the grace of a girl.

-"Tsk...Why did you want to wake me up Rukia? Is too early!"- Said Renji, once the pain had subsided, his need of sleep make his way on him again, it was really early and he needed sleep a bit more. He was not a lazy boy, but it wasn't like if they had many things to do either.

-"I left the house early and i bring you guys breakfast"- Said Rukia as it was not a big deal. But for her it was, she had never got by herself to do so and her quest was a success. She got a not despicable amount of food and Kami, it smelled good.

-"Did you went by yourself to bring breakfast?"- Renji couldn't believe what he had heard.

-"Of course BAKA! Do you think I can't do that?"- Rukia was hurt because of Renji's comment.. He was again seeing her as weak and dependant of him.

-"Of course not midget! I was just surprised because you woke up early!"- Renji had see how he had hurted Rukia when he didn't believe than she had got food by herself and he tried to fix his mistake, and he did it.

The screams of the two of them woke the other two kids up, both of them leave their beds when they listened the word food, and ran towards Rukia and Renji.

-"Somabody said food?"- Said Hiroshi while he was licking his lips.

-"Did you get it by yourself Rukia?- Asked an astonished Katashi.

Rukia felt sadness again. Why everybody had to see her as weak?

Renji in an attempt to ease the mood and looking for Rukia to be happy said…

-"Oi Rukia, where is the food? Where did you get it?"- Nobody had asked that.

-"Eto...that was a piece of cake"- She said, she was proud of her success.

The buys were making their best to hide their surprise. No one wanted to be the new victim of Rukia's recently founded ira.

-"Piece of cake?"- Asked Hiroshi in the most polite way he could.

-"Of course! It was very simple...I just had to wait for some Shinigamis who are patrolling this zone since a few days ago to leave their bento boxes tied in a branch of a tree, when they left to patrol, I climbed the tree and undid the knots, I am pretty fast"- Rukia was speaking as if it was the most ordinary thing to do, she had steal two shinigami's lunch (they thought they were two, because she had two bento boxes).

All the boys knew was then shinigamis were the most powerful people in Soul Society, they were the ones who took care of them by protecting them from Hollows who sometimes appeared in Rukongai, but shinigamis were not all kind people. It was better not to get in their way if you had no wish to be beaten up for steal, or even worst, for steal something of them.

The three boys sat on the floor, they mentally decides stop making questions about the origin of the food than they were about to taste, and they didn't made more questions about her methods to get it.

Rukia took the two bento boxes and put them in the middle of the circle they had made in the floor. Both lunches looked the same, maybe the same person cooked them. In the inside of the boxes there was a large amount of rice and it was accompanied by a bit or grilled salmon and some veggies.

That was not exactly the kind of breakfast they were hoping for, but they were not in position of make petitions, that was good food and it was enough for the four of them. They had no chopstick or any other kind instrument, so they used their hands.

The moment the first bites took their mouths the four of them had astonished faces, that was the best food they ever had. Who could guess than a shinigami could ate that delights. For the four homeless kids from Rukongai, the simple but tasty food of a Shinigami was the most delightful thing in the world.

For a moment, Rukia was more concentrated in the scene than in the food. She was glad to be useful and help to bring the food to their home. The image of the three boys she was living with, having a good meal, was giving to her kind and young heart a joy warmness. The most important people in her life were safe and she was a reason for it, at least for this one time.

The three boys, saw than Rukia was not eating, they turned to see her, her look was slightly lost in her friends eating happily. The three boys saw each other and in one voice they said…

-"Arigato, Rukia"-

Rukia left her own thoughts and bowed as a way to accept the thankful words.

* * *

For Hisana life has not being as pleasant as she have liked. The days beside her beloved Takeshi were happy, but in the nights the uncertainty was always in her heart.

The fights at the bar were an all days issue, it was not easy to keep control over the customers, the excess of sake always made them struggle to keep their minds and bobies at ease.

That night, things had been a bit more bad than usual. It was not rare than Takeshi received soe hits while he was trying to split and kick off the drunken fighters, but that time he was not so lucky to be just bruised.

Hisana was cleaning the wound that one of the fighters had caused to him. In the fights was usual to see the sake bottles flying all over the place, the drunken men always tried to use them as a weapon.

Takeshi was a man who had very good reflexes, but that day he couldn't make gala of them. While he was trying to split two men, a third one who was behind him had pitched a bottle towards him and because he could not see him doing it, he couldn't avoid the hit.

The wound was in the back of his head, but it was bleeding badly. Hisana was trying to heal him very carefully, she doesn't wanted to hurt him even more.

She was very worried about seeing him in such a state, her heart was always pending by the thought of losing him in any moment.

When he saw her worried face, her beloved tried to make her feel better.

-"Hisana?"- Said Takeshi softly, he doesn't wanted her to see his physical pain in his voice.

Hisana went off her own thoughts.

-"Hai"- Was her answer

-"There is no need to be worried, the wound is not deep and it does not hurt that much"- His efforts to comfort her were making effect.

-"I think it's clean now, I just need to bandage you and you will be ready. Do you want something for the pain?"- Asked Hisana when she was finishing her work.

It was not usual in her to speak so coldly to him, Takeshi noticed the worries hidden in her words.

-"No, I'm ok, let's go sleep"- Said Takeshi, once again he was trying to leave the issue behind.

-"Hai"- Was again her short answer

While they laid in the simple futon than was in their bedroom, each one has has it mind busy with the other.

Hisana was thinking in the fear she felt when she thought she was going to lose the most important person in her life, while Takeshi was suffering when he saw her worried about his wellbeing, he was the one who had to worry about her, not her about him.

They both were very tired and went to sleep. This was just one of the bitter episodes life has in their way.

* * *

**Ok... I hope you liked it and the wait was worth, the next chapter (I hope) will be updated in October 10th, If there is a change in the release date I will let you know editing this author note.**

**Kisses...**

**Isabel**


End file.
